Queen and her Guard
by RoseBelikovelove
Summary: She is the last one from her Kingdom. He is a feral, lethal Royal guard of her kingdom and swore to protect her. She is destine to be with him but for her kingdom would she sacrifice her happiness or would both of them find there happily after?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you for checking this story out :). It is my second FanFic and I do have grammar problems. I am looking for a Beta Reader so anyone who would like to be my Beta Reader for this story please message me. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 1**

Fire was everywhere, screaming and the mourn of death. Everything, surrounding was screaming death. My people laid here, blood everywhere making a pool.

My heart clenched in my chest. Eyes were looking at me and taunting me that I was the reason for this, that I am not a good ruler.

Ever since my brother and father died, everything has been placed on my small shoulders. I was not even eighteen when I was crowned and pronounced the queen of Turkey.

It's been six months since they have died in the war with Russia. Russia was a strong country and had alliances. Turkey was losing everyday.

All I ever wanted was a normal life where I live in a small house with my husband. He would go to work, and I would stay home, cook for him and take care of kids, and wait for him to return.

But fate had it's own plans, and I was born in a royal family. When I was born, everyone was happy and said I was special.

I was the first girl born in Muzur family after four generations, and now I am the last one left for this kingdom.

I looked everywhere and body's of soldiers who fought for their country leaving behind there families. Russia had double the army comparing to our army.

I could have stopped all this, all the lost, but no I had to be selfish for my happiness.

The king of Russia, Adrian Ivashkov wants my hand in return of peace. I would have given it to him happily if he actually admired me and was in love with me. But he wanted me to only be in his bed.

He already had seven wives and still wanted me. He lusted my body and I am a girl who believes in love. He knows that one day I would give up, and accept his proposal.

I know I would lose one day, because I love my people and can't stand to see my kingdom in pieces. Most of the cities have already been destroyed. And King Adrian knows that there are no chances that I stand against him.

"Your majesty you should not be out her without any guards" said the captain of the army and the man who holds my heart.

"Captain Belikov, I can't just sit around my palace and see my people dyeing." I said.

"I understand your majesty, but it's not safe here, you need to go back," he said. There were so many bruises formed on his face and there was big gash on his right cheek and blood was coming out. I went up to him and creased his cheeks in my tiny palm.

"Roza not here, go back," he said.

"Only on a condition, you have to come back with me," I said

"No, this can't happen I need to look after these people."

"But-" he interrupted me.

"I promise I would come later tonight. I have to make sure all the injured are taken to infirmary." he said and looked around if anyone was seeing and gave me a peck on lips and left.

I was scared that he would not return. He was everything, the man I love and wanted to spend my life with.

I started having feelings for him when I was sixteen and he was twenty-three. He was just a guard in the army back then. I wanted to learn how to fight and he offered to teach me.

Every time he fought he looked like a god. He was actually from Russia but he moved to turkey when he was young and stayed here.

He never showed his feelings and would always go hard on me. One day I kissed him and he kissed me back and after that he said, this should never have happened and would never happen again.

But of course it happened again, and here we are now I love him so much. He was always there for me, he made me a better person, he was there when everyone was taken away from me, and I hope will be there forever.

I returned back to the palace and went to my chamber. This was the very place we made love. I gave my self to him two months ago. No one knows about us, because I have a royal blood and he doesn't. He is the captain of the army and it is highly wrong to be with him.

But I don't care because he is everything I got. I didn't ask to be born to a royal family, and become the queen.

All I am hoping is he return soon back to me and hold me and tell me that we would be able to get through this without giving my self to the king of Russia and save my people, and save our country.

**AN: So how was it? Good or Bad? Should I continue or not? Please comment and also give some ideas. They are highly appreciated :)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :). Here is another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 2 **

I woke up by my bed moving and open my eyes and saw Dimitri sitting on the bed shirtless, back to me. His muscles looked tense and he looked tired. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, which was huge, from the back and kissed him on the neck.

"Sorry Roza I woke you up." He said.

"No, its ok." I had my head on the back of his shoulder because he is really tall.

"You should go back to sleep." He said.

"How many casualties?" I asked him, he signed and said,

"We lost two-hundred-six and eighty injured." He said. Tears started to come out for the lost and I could not help but think this was my entire fault; also the feeling losing Dimitri crept in me. He was out there fighting like the others but he got lucky and was alive and was with me right now. He turned around cupped my face in his big palms and wiped my tears with his thumbs and said,

"It's ok, we will find a way to save our people and country." He said and kissed me hard on the lips and I kissed him back as hard. We broke away from the kiss and I asked,

"Would you stay the night with me?" we both know he would not.

"Roza I wish I could but your ladies would be here soon and we don't want them to know about this, do we?" he asked and I nodded.

He never stayed the night because my ladies get here five in the morning. As much as I want to wake up every morning in his arms it never happens. Whatever I ever want just never happens. He stayed for a while and I ran a bath for him so he can relax. We stayed in the bath for and hour just in each other's embrace. There is always a silence between us because we never need words, but somehow we understand each other without saying anything.

I feel asleep after he left and missed his warm touch but this happens every time. He comes in we would talk or make love and leave me alone in the bed. I know he does not want this anymore.

He wants to have to have our relation in open and I want that to but if my people found out about this or the king of Russia things would not be good. It was so forbidden. It was ok for a king to merry a lady or a girl who does not have royal blood but it was so wrong for a queen or princess to merry and non royal. I dreamed about Dimitri and I together having a family, four little ones running around and Dimitri playing with them while I cooked for them.

Next morning I was woken by little giggles, I opened my eyes and saw little Zoya giggling and jumping up and down on my bed. She was two and half and is the daughter of Mia my leady. She was also an illegit child of my brother Mason. No one knew about that she was my brother's daughter except my ladies, my late brother, Dimitri and me. Dimitri loved her, not only her but also any kids he loved them.

"Awnti Rove your up." She said and I smiled and gave her a big hug and kissed her on the forehead and she gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I never allowed her to call me queen or majesty because she was my only niece and was just a baby and also part of family.

"Good morning your majesty." Lissa my other lady said, who was extremely pregnant. She was also carrying a royal baby. The father of the baby was Christian Ozera who is like a brother and is the king of Egypt. When he last came here to visit my brother his eyes landed on her and he had his way with her. But he is actually nice and always asks for her.

When he found out he was going to be a father he was happy. Lissa is my best friend but soon she would leave me and go to Egypt with Christian. He would marry her and she would become his fourth wife but they were never able to give kids so she would become the queen since she is giving them their heir. I wanted her to be with someone who would adore her and love her but again fate. It has there own plans.

"Lissa how many times I have to tell you to call me Rose and what are you doing here? The baby would soon be here and you need rest." I said to her.

"I know but I just get bored in my quarter so I came with all the ladies." I just shook my head and she smiled.

"You're majesty the bath is ready for you." Natalie said and I just glared at her. Why do they have to be like this? Every morning I have to go through with the same thing. My ladies were like my sisters and have been good friends and I hated to keep Dimitiri and I secrete between us I trusted them and they always made fun that we look good together and he would me my knight in shining armor.

"Ugh." I screamed.

"My name is Rose and you have been calling me that since we were five at least call me Rose when we are alone." I said and they all just smiled. I just glared at them, this was our routine I would yell at them to call me Rose and next thing they would again call me your majesty.

I took my robe off in front of them there is nothing they haven't seen and went to sit in the bathtub that Victoria prepared for me. I always loved my baths because they always put the relaxing oil and rose petals and lavender smell baubles in there and it relaxed me so much.

I got out of the bath and put my clothes on (pic on profile) it was white skirt and blouse and with heavy beads on them, with a wail. Christian was coming today he was part family to. He was my brother's best friend and considered me as his little sister.

My ladies did my hair and put my jewelry on. Mia was missing. Where was she?

"Where is Mia?" I asked

"Rose she was not feeling good and in her condition could not come and asked us to take care of Zoya." Lissa said. Mia was eight month pregnant again with my brother's child. She was part of family to since my brother, had an affair with her and also has kids.

"Your majesty, his highness king Ozera has arrived and is waiting in your work chamber." The guard I think his name is Eddie said, and I saw Victoria blush. Hmm what is up with her?

I left my room to go to my work chamber and Natalie and Victoria followed me and Sydney and Lissa stayed behind to take care of Zoya. Lissa would meet Christian later at lunch because right now we were going to discuss business with my advisor. The guards opened the door and I made my way in and was greeted with a hug from Christian and he kissed me on the hands.

"How is my little sister doing?" he asked.

"I am good how about you?" I asked.

"I am fine." He said.

"I heard that you lost the battle again with Russian." He said. I signed and said,

"Yes we lost a lot." I said.

"I know you don't have a lot of army and I want to offer alliance with my country." He said.

"It would not do any good because the king Ivashkov has a lot of alliances and the biggest army." My advisor Jesse Zakloks said.

"But there would be a way out of this, the country would be shattered." Christian said.

"There is only one way." Jesse said.

"And what would that be?" Christian asked.

"Her majesty's hand in for marriage with king Ivashkov."

**AN: what think about it? Please comment and also give me some ideas. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) I have found a Beta reader so the story would be better. I know this story is missing some details but as the story goes on things would be explained.**

**I would like to thanks my Beta IHearVA for making this story better :) So here is another chapter for you guys I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 3**

"I would never allow that douche to marry Rose. Hell would have to freeze first," Christian said.

"But your highness, there is no other way," Jesse said.

"I have alliances with other countries, they would come for war with Egypt."

"You are forgetting that Russia is one of the strongest country in the world and have more alliances. Your army would lose and you would also lose your alliances because they would never want to fight with Russia," Jesse said. Christian was quiet because Jesse was right, there is no other way. I would never allow Christian and his kingdom in danger.

"There is no need to talk about this, I know what I have to do," I said and made my decision. I had to do this for my people and for this kingdom. My father would have never wanted this kingdom to shatter. He loved his people and he did his best to protect them and I would do the same. I just hope Dimitri would be okay with my decision.

"What ever your decision is, make sure you are doing it right," Christian said. We talked a little more about just kingdom stuff. It was time for lunch and Christian and I made our way to the dinning hall, Victoria and Natalie trailing behind us. For the first time ever, they were quiet. Usually they would talk and make comments because Christian and I don't mind and because we all grew up together.

Lunch was already served on the table and all my other ladies were all here including Zoya. She came up and jumped into Christian's arms and he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Uncle Chris, I missed you," she said and gave a sloppy kiss to Christian on the cheek. If this was any other king from another kingdom, he would have never allowed this. But Christian was a person who didn't care that he was a royal and it was a disgrace to be so close to non-Royals.

"I missed you to little one," Christian said to her and she clapped her hands and talked about everything she could find. I always adored her not because she was my brother's daughter, but she was a brave child.

Zoya left to go do whatever she wanted to do because she already had lunch. Christian made his way over to Lissa and brought her hands to his mouth, kissing them. Lissa blushed.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"I am fine. How about you?" she asked

"I am great and how is the little one?" he asked as he placed his hands on her stomach.

"The little one is perfect," She replied and if it were even possible, blushed more. Christian wanted to take her to Egypt when he found out she was pregnant, but she could not go because the ride back took around four weeks. So she is staying here until the baby is born and is healthy to leave. Christian is staying until the baby is born because the baby would be here in a short five weeks.

We all sat down including Lissa because she is soon to be the Queen of Egypt. She was no longer my lady, but still prefer to come with my ladies and spend the day with me.

We all talked and laughed and ate our food. When we were all done, we went to the gardens and sat there. Dimitri came as I have asked the guard to send him.

"You majesty and your highness," He nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Captain Belikov," Christian said, Zoya sitting on his lap.

"It's my pleasure," He said.

"Your majesty, you required my presence?" he asked me.

"Yes, Captain Belikov. I want you to send an invitation to King Ivashkov to come down here in the castle to meet me," I said. Dimitri got angry all sudden, but due to people being here, just said, "As you wish, your majesty. Is there anything else?" he asked. I could see his blood boiling.

"No, you may leave now." I said. I know later I would have to face his anger and I hated when he got mad. Behind closed doors, I was not his majesty and he was not the captain of the army. I was his woman and he was my man. He would get angry with me and shout at me and I know my decision would break his heart, but I have to do this for my people.

I still remember the day he told me he loved me and I meant everything to him. There was nothing he ever wished for and he just wished that he could be with me and have kids with me. I have hurt him a lot and tonight I was going to rip his heart out.

I feel like a monster. I have shattered this country and now I am going to hurt the only person who means the world to me. We were soul mates, and I know this because whenever I touched him, electricity would shoot through my body, and whenever he was near me my stomach would do flip-flops. He completed me.

Today I really wish that my father and brother were alive because I didn't want this; being a queen took away my freedom. I would never have sacrificed my happiness and give myself to a king to save my people.

They don't think that I have my happiness too; they only think that I am the cause of their lost. I wanted this day to stretch and the night to never come because tonight I would lose the only precious thing I have left. Tears wanted to come out of my eyes, but I put my mask on as if nothing happened.

I have to be strong for myself, for my people, for my ladies who are my friends, for little Zoya, and for Dimitri. It brought heartache when I thought his name. He was the man that every girl dreamt of. He had a perfect soul and was loyal. He was committed to his work and our relationship.

Christian excused himself to have some alone time with Lissa and I just stayed in garden because it relaxed me. Victoria stayed behind and also Guard Eddie. I kept staring at the flowers. I didn't know how to tell Dimitri my decision. He promised me that we will find a way, but there was no way.

King Ivashkov was as cruel as his mother, Tatiana. His father Nathan Ivashkov was a good man. He wanted peace and as long as he lived, he had peace with our country. But as he died with sickness, Queen Tatiana declared war with us and since then, Turkey had been Russian's enemy.

Tatiana had some personal issues with our family that called on the war and she raised her son to be the same. I do believe deep down he is not a bad man. It's not his fault that he is like this. He was raised like that. He did whatever his mother taught him. He had a brother and two sisters. His brother was Paul Ivashkov, who was a nice man. He was his half brother and son from Olena Ivashkov, who was Nathans's first wife, but since her first-born son was stolen when he was born, she did not become the Queen. She also had a daughter named Karolina who was married to the King of Kyrgyzstan, who is just as cruel as Adrian. He also has another sister who was the youngest of all. Her name is Sonya and is only fifteen years old. I heard that Paul would be getting married soon to the Princess of Morocco.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't think that it was late. The moon was shinning and stars were out. I was brought out of by thoughts from Victoria telling me that we have to go back because it's late. I made my way to my room and was scared on how Dimitri would react.

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? Good? Or Bad? Please Comment! **

**And any ideas are welcome so please give me your thoughts and I would include your name in my AN :)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and for adding alerts :) Ok guys I have not mentioned what year the story takes place, it's in 1570 and now I don't know a lot about old days, I am writing this from what I know, from movies. Ok so here you guys have another chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to my beta IHeartVA for making this story better :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 4**

I entered my room and Dimitri was not here yet. Usually he comes late in the night. I changed into my nightgown and sat on the bed, thinking how I would do this. Am I even capable of this? Tears were coming out of my eyes as memories came through my head.

I miss everyone. My mother who taught me how to be strong. My father who adored me and had done everything for me as long as he could. And my dear brother who made me who I am today.

I was his little sister. He would have given me the world if I wanted. He thought me how to protect myself. He never let any Prince or King mess with me. He was the only one that knew about Dimitri. He was my best friend and supported me. He liked Dimitri and said that he would prefer me to be with him then any Prince or King. Oh, I wish he were here.

Dimitri brought me out of my thoughts as he came in. He looked angry and just wanted to burst out, however, it didn't stop me. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him, knowing this was the last time I would be in these big, strong arms.

What hurt the most was that he didn't return my embrace. He just stood still, not moving. I looked up and he had a hard gaze, staring ahead on the wall.

"Dimitri," I said in a low voice

"It's Captain Belikov for you, Your Majesty." he said with a harsh tone. I backed away from him, because that was not my place any more. He knew what I was going to say to him. He knows me like an open book.

"I-I…I," I stutter, not knowing what to say to him. He looked pained and I was the reason.

"You what? That you're sorry, that I was just your little toy? That you just wanted me in your bed? That you wanted to play with my feelings and hurt me?" he spat. Each world felt like a stab in my chest and tears started to come out.

"Stop it! Don't show me your fake tears!" he yelled at me. I didn't know what to say to him. He was right. I have hurt him bad.

"Please," I whispered, not wanting to hear his words.

"Please what your majesty?" he yelled. A tear came out of his eye and it hurt me to see him like this.

"I can't," my voice cracked

"You can't what? Can't be with me? Why would you? I am no royal." He was wrong there; I don't want anything more than him.

"It's not true!" I yelled back and my voice broke a little.

"It is. Everyone leaves me and your leaving me to," he said, looking me in the eye as more tears slipped down his face. He looked so helpless and sorrow. I went up to him and placed my palm on his cheek to sooth him. He leaned in my touch, but backed away too quickly.

"I have to do this, for this kingdom, for my people and for my father," I was pleading to him and he was just shaking his head.

"No, you don't have to, we will find a way," he was pleading to me, but I know there is no way, even he can't do anything.

"There is no way," I shook my head at him, tears would not stop coming out.

"So you'd prefer to live with that king? Of course you would, he is a royal and would give you all the expensive gifts that I can never afford," he spat at me.

"No, you know those things don't matter to me!" I spat back.

"Well I thought about a lot of things that don't matter to you, but they do. You are just like all the other royals," he said.

"I love you," I said.

"Don't say those words. They don't look good coming out from your mouth."

"They are true, I love you more then anything in this world."

"You have a funny way of showing it," he said.

"I do, I really do," I said.

"Then prove it because I don't believe you," he said. I didn't know what to do. How can I prove it to him? I went up to him and took my gown off, letting it slide off my body, standing bare in front of him.

He just stared at me, shocked. I cupped his face in my hands and brought his face down to mine, and kissed him hard, putting everything I can in the kiss and he kissed me as hard as he could. Tears were coming out of our eyes. Our tongues met and did there own battle.

Dimitri's hands were roaming around my body and my hand went up to his neck and brought him close to me. His one hand was in my hair and one resting on my waist tightly.

He broke of the kiss and looked at me for couple minutes, but it felt like eternity. He let go of me and started to back away from me. It felt like my life was walking away, and it was true.

He turned around and before opening the door he said, "I wish you a wonderful life with King Ivashkov, your majesty," and walked out. My world shattered. I just sat on the floor crying. I was not the girl I was right now, and I would not be like this.

Today is the last night of the girl who loved Dimitri, who will cry. The old Rose would have never cried, and I am not going to cry. I am a fighter and I know I would get through this.

This is not about me; it's about my people. Dimitri would find a perfect girl for himself, a girl who can be with him, who can give him kids and make him happy.

I got up from the floor and put my gown back on and went to bed. All I was thinking about was Dimitri, his words ripped my heart out and they were true. Tonight is the last night for the Rose who believed in love. I fell asleep dreaming about Dimitri.

Sydney shaking me woke me up.

"Rose wake up," she said.

I opened my eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mia is having the baby and you said you wanted to be there."

I got up and washed my face and changed quickly.

I walked really fast, but the ladies quarter was far. I have told her to move into one of the chambers near me, but she never wanted to.

When I arrived, the ladies were coming out. I made my way in the room and saw Mia holding a bundle and was smiling down. It brought a smile on my face.

"It's a boy," Victoria said, smiling. I went up to Mia and she handed me the baby. I took the baby in my arms and stared at him.

He was just like Mason. He had green eyes, like Mason, and dark brown curly hair. His eye shape was like Mia's and he had Mia's lips and cheeks. He was adorable. He was sucking on his tiny thumb and his eyes, were wide open and he was staring at me.

It brought tears to my eyes because my brother would never be able to see him, and he would never know this baby. Mason always wanted to have a boy. He didn't marry because he was in love with Mia and never had the courage to bring it up with father. My father only married my mother and Mason wanted to marry only Mia.

"Rose, I want you to name him," Mia said. I looked up at her and she was smiling, but there was no spark in those orbs, like before. I smiled back at her and looked back down at the little baby who had his mouth open and was waving his hand in air.

"Ahmed, Prince Ahmed Mason Mazur," I said and all the girls just stared at me. I was giving him the family name. I have decided that it is time for everyone know that this kingdom have it's heir. Zoya would be getting the family name too and the Princess title.

"Rose, this can't happen," Mia said.

I looked at her and replied, "Yes this can happen, he is the heir of this kingdom." I know that the guards are standing outside because they always follow me and one of them is Eddie Castile.

"Guard Castile," I call to him.

He comes in and bows to me and says, "Yes, your majesty?"

"I want you to let everyone know that Mazur heir has been born. I, Rosemarie Mazur, the Queen of Turkey declare that the son of Mason Abe Mazur, Ahmed Mason Mazur, is the next heir of Turkey and I want sweets to be spread around," I said he just stares at me. Eddie also knows that these kids are Mason's.

"Now leave and make sure this is done," I said with authority. He left, and Dimitri walked in. His duty does not start until later and Mia is like a sister to him. He looked at everywhere in the room except me.

"Good morning, Captain," all the ladies including Mia greeted him and giggled.

"Good morning, ladies. And please, call me Dimitri," he said. He came up to me and his eyes had a lot of pain and anger.

He opened his arms out to the bundle and asked, "May I, your majesty?" asking for Ahmed. I smiled and handed him Ahmed. He looked at him with pure love in his eyes and kissed him on the forehead.

"Did you name him yet?" he asked Mia.

"Yes, Rose named him Prince Ahmed Mason Mazur." Mia replied. He looked at me with shocked eyes, asking me what in the world I was thinking. I have made a decision last night and I am keeping my words.

"Don't look at me like that, he is the heir and would get his place. He is a Prince, and once he is old enough, he would be taking over this kingdom." I said to him. His eyes showed that he was proud, that I had enough courage to do this and a smile pulled up on his face that I would just die for, and I smiled back.

He was so good with kids and how I wish he was holding our baby. Stop it Rose! Don't let these thoughts enter your head.

Dimitri left after a while and I stayed there. Lissa and Christian also came in to see Ahmed and were really happy. Christian was happy with my decision making Ahmed the next heir.

The day went on and my advisor Mr. Zeklos was not happy about this, as well as the people. I don't care if they are not happy. They can keep it to themselves. Some of the people were happy and I am glad for that.

Dimitri told me that he had already sent the invitation to King Ivashkov, and the way he said it, there was so much venom is his voice. I know he is angry but at the end he will understand that I have made the right decision. Now I have to wait for the King to arrive.

**AN: So what do guys think about it? Good? Bad? Please comment!**

**So in order to find out what happens next,**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) and adding me in your alerts, and favorite story makes me really happy. **

**Thanks to my bets IHeartVA for making this story better :)**

**So here you go another chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy! **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 5**

It has been seven weeks since I have broken things off with Dimitri. He has been in his captain mode a lot, and I make sure that I don't get stuck with him alone. Today, King Ivashkov is coming and Christian and Lissa are leaving. Lissa gave birth to a beautiful boy and they named him Aleksandr Hasani Ozera. He was Christian's clone, except he had Lissa's jade green eyes.

My people have accepted the fact that Ahmed is Mason's son. Mia has finally moved into Mason's room, as I had to beg her. I also gave Zoya her own room and her own ladies to take care of. Victoria and Eddie have finally brought up to me that they are in love and want to get marry with my permission. I was happy for them and gave them my blessings. They would get married next week.

Every night, I go to bed with a heartache and cry myself to sleep, missing Dimitri's warmth. I know I have made a promise to myself I would not cry, but I can't help. Everything in my chamber reminds me of Dimitri, and I miss him so much.

Everyone is busy today. For one, Christian and Lissa's departure. And second, King Ivashkov is arriving. This is the most depressing day of my life. I don't want Lissa to leave and I don't want the King to come. Why couldn't God have mercy on me?

"Rose we are leaving," Lissa said, coming in my study with Aleksandr in her arms and Christian right behind her. I got up from my desk and made my way over to her. She handed Aleksandr to Christian and hugged me. I hugged her back and tears were coming out of our eyes.

"I will miss you so much," I said.

"I will miss you, too," she said. We both pulled apart and I went to Christian and took Aleksandr from his hands and kissed him on the forehead. He was smiling at me. Clutching my hair tightly. He was really adorable. I smiled at him and handed him to Lissa and hugged Christian.

"Promise me that you will still come to visit. I know there is no reason for you to come now, but you have always been like a brother to me," I said to him.

"Of course I will come visit and bring Lissa. And there is a reason for coming here, you are my little sister," He said and kissed me on forehead.

"I will miss you," I said.

"I will miss you, too. And please, make the right decision with that douche," he said and I smiled at him.

"Please give my love to the family," I told him and he nodded. We walked out together to the front. The horse carriages were all ready. They were black and red. One was for Lissa, Aleksandr and her ladies; and the other was for Christian and his lords. They held the carriages open for them. I hugged Lissa again. They all sat in there carriages and I said bye to them.

I was really sad that she was gone, but I was happy that at least Christian loved her and I saw that in the last seven weeks he was here. He was great with Lissa and adored her with gifts. She was happy and that made me happy.

I went back to my study and just sat there, thinking about everything. How could I do this to Dimitri? He was always scared that I would leave him because everyone leaves him and that's what I did. He was four when his mother died and was brought to Turkey by his friend Pavel and his family.

Pavel died from a disease and his family left Dimitri here in Turkey and returned to Russia. He was only six at that time and lived here with Mason because they became really close. Then he entered into the army and now he is the Captain. Mason made him Captain because he was really good and Mason's death devastated him just like me. Mason was like a brother to him and was his best friend and I was the only one left. And now, he doesn't have me either.

"Your majesty, his highness King Ivashkov has arrived and is waiting in the court room for you," Eddie brought me out of my thoughts. I got up and made my way to the courtroom with my guards and my ladies trailing behind me. I was nervous because my heart was not allowing me to do this, but my head said I had to do this.

Adrian had his back to me and when I arrived, he turned and smirked. What a bastard! He was really good looking though. He has brown hair, emerald green eyes, high cheekbones, and is 6'2 tall but had nothing compared to Dimitri. I made my way over to him and he brought my hands to his mouth, kissing them.

"Your majesty, I am so delighted that you invited me here," he said with a smile on his face.

"It's my pleasure," I said. It was so not true, but I had to be polite.

"What can I do in your service?" he asked.

"I am looking for peace," I said.

"And I am willing to give you peace. I have no intentions on destroying this beautiful city and it's beautiful people," he said. I could see all his enjoyment in those words.

"What is the cost?" I asked. I knew what the cost was and everyone else did too, but I wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"Of course, everything has its cost and I am not asking for much. I am a man with a heart and can't control it. You see I adore you, your beauty is one of a kind. I have never met a girl-oh sorry, a woman-like you, and all I want is your hand for marriage," he said. Oh how he disgusts me.

"I am willing to accept your condition," I said as each word that came out of my mouth ripped a piece of my heart out.

"I am glad that you finally made the right decision," he said with a big smile on his face. How I wish I could wipe that off!

"But, I want the marriage to take place in Russia, and get to know your family first," I said.

"That's not a problem, anything else that I can do for you?" he asked.

"No-

Dimitri in interrupted me. "Yes, there is. I have sworn to protect her majesty, and I would like to go with her to Russia to protect her."

"There are enough guards in the Russian army. Her majesty would be well protected. There is not need of you Captain."

"I am sorry, your highness, but her majesty would not leave without ME. I have sworn to protect her. Where she goes I go."

"But there is no need of you."

"Then I am sorry. Her majesty will not be stepping out of this palace without me."

Both of them were glaring at each other and the tension in the room was increasing. I know Dimitri would never allow me to leave alone with Adrian because he does not trust him.

"I would like Captain Belikov, Guard Castile, Guard Ashford, and Guard Abdi to come to Russia with me," I said and the look on Adrian's face was priceless.

"Does that mean you don't think that my guards are not able to protect you?" he asked.

"No, I do believe that they can protect me well, but I trust these guards and it's them who have sworn to protect me no matter what, as Captain Belikov said. Where I go, these guards go," I said. He just looked at me, then nodded and said, "As you wish, your majesty, but it does not make me happy." Who cares if it makes you happy or not?

"I understand that it does not make you happy and it makes you feel like your guards are not capable of protecting me. But I trust these guards with my life, and I want them with me in Russia," I said.

"I get it, you can bring these guards with you. I don't mind it," He said and I saw a smirk pulled up on Dimitri's face. I know he is up to something, but what? We talked about everything and when we would be leaving.

It is set that we would leave in two days and my lady Victoria would be coming along with me because I would have ladies in Russia to serve. I am taking Victoria with me because of Eddie and instead of getting married next week they would be getting married tomorrow.

My marriage would take place two weeks after we've arrive in Russia. I have six weeks before I would hand myself to the evil King. I think I can do this. I have taken a step and three more steps. I would give my kingdom and people peace. The feeling of having peace is just great. For the first time, I feel that I am doing something for my people. All I hope is whatever Dimitri is up to would not be succeeded in his plans, and I have a feeling they are evil.

**AN: Guys tell me how I am doing? Good? Bad? Tell me comments are really appreciated. **

**So please, please, please Review, so I can start on the next chapter. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts etc… I am sorry have not been able to update sooner, I have been really busy. So here you guys go another chapter for you all. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Thanks to my beta IHeartVA for making this story better :) check out her stuff it's really good. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 6**

Today we were leaving for Russia. Everything that I needed is packed. My lady Sydney packed it all for me. Eddie and Viktoria got married yesterday, and Viktoria looked stunning. I was happy for them because at least they could have each other.

Dimitri is being himself again but is ignoring me, not because I have broken his heart, but because he is up to something and he knows I would find out. He can read me like an open book and I can read him as well.

King Ivashkov is being a douche, like he is, and always tries to flirt with me, but doesn't get the chance because somehow or from somewhere Dimitri comes in and interrupts him by talking about the Russian army with him. It brings a smile on my face knowing he is here and protecting me from the evil king.

I am currently sitting in my chamber and taking everything in. I would miss everything in here. There are so many memories in this room for me. I don't want to let go of these memories anytime soon. I am waiting for the guards to call me that we are ready to leave. I am excited and nervous. Excited because I am going on a trip and would see Russia for the first time in my life. They say it is a beautiful country. Nervous because I don't want to be with the evil king and because the love of my life is up to something.

"Your majesty, it is time for departure, his highness King Ivashkov is waiting for you down the hall," Guard Sasha said. I got up and walked out. Viktoria would be meeting me outside near the carriages.

Adrian the Douche was standing there with the biggest grin on his face. When I arrived he picked up my hands and kissed them. I was so disgusted that he was touching me.

"Your majesty, you can't imagine how happy I am that you are coming to Russia and will be my wife soon," he said to me. All I did was force a smile for him. I looked up at Dimitri who was giving Adrian a death glare. Adrian still had my hands in his hands. I quickly took them away from him, not being comfortable at all.

I walked out with Adrian walking beside me, and the guards behind us, Dimitri being at my right side. Viktoria and Eddie were waiting outside. They both looked happy but I know they were sad that they didn't get to spend more time together although I would make sure they do.

I got in my carriage, which is black and gold, and is really big. Viktoria got in, including Dimitri seeing as he is the captain of the army. I didn't want him in my carriage. I would have preferred Eddie so he could have time with his newlywed bride. The rest of my guards got into the other carriage and Adrian and his lords were in his carriage with his guards on horses.

I was so thankful to Viktoria because she sat next to me instead of Dimitri who was in the front facing us. I looked him in the eyes and my pulse picked up. I wanted him to hold me, but I knew this could never happen. He was smirking.

The door opened revealing Sydney. What is she doing here? She got in and sat next to Dimitri and his smirk just widened.

"Sorry, your majesty. I am late," Sydney, said.

"What are you doing here Sydney?" I asked her.

"Oh my pardon, I have forgot to ask you, your majesty. Both Sydney and I are in love and wish to get married with your blessings and since we are going to Russia and that's my home country, I thought it would be nice to get married there. So I asked Sydney to come along and she can still be your lady," Dimitri explained. What was he saying? This is not true. How can he just say that? Tears wanted to come out but I held them back. He was in love with Sydney. He no longer loved me and wanted to marry Sydney.

I was getting so angry. I know I have no right to get mad, but still, what he said just made me so angry. I looked between both of them and they were smiling at each other lovingly. I have no right to get mad. I have said that I would want him to move on, find a good girl for him, and I guess Sydney is the one.

"Of course I will give you my blessing. I am so glad you are coming along, Sydney, and will be marrying Captain Belikov." As I said this, their smiles dropped and they were both staring at me, but soon recovered and put the smiles back, which looked like they were forced. What was that about?

Soon the carriages started to move and the ride began. Everyone was so quite and I was looking out of the window. I am so not liking Dimitri in here with us because I wanted to ask Viktoria all about last night, and it looked like she wanted to tell Sydney and me.

I was getting so jealous of Sydney because she was sitting with Dimitri very close. Tears wanted to come out so bad and I wanted to yell at Dimitri for having this kind of effect on me. I wanted to slap him, kiss him, have him hold me in his big arms, make love to me, call me Roza. Ugh! Rose you have to stop. He belongs to someone else now and it was your decision to be with the evil king. I yell at myself in my head.

He is just pure torture. Why did he have to bring Sydney along and tell me he wanted to marry her? He just had to ruin my trip. Both of them were talking right now and laughing.

"I can't for us to get married," Dimitri said to her.

"Me to," she replied.

"And then I want lots and a lots of kids," He said. Ugh! He was making this so hard. Why were we talking all about this?

"Of course Captain, you would be the only one who would want lots and lots of kids," Viktoria said to him.

"Well yes, Lady Castile, you are well aware I just love kids so much," He said to her and received a slap from Sydney on his arm.

"Stop embarrassing me," she said.

"Oh come on, sweetheart, you don't have to be ashamed for Lady Castile and her majesty. They are friends first," he said. He is just trying to kill me here and I can see this trip would be pure torture.

"Captain Belikov is right, Sydney, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I mean after you get married you, would have at least twenty kids running around. So I think there is nothing to be ashamed of," I said to them and again their smiles were dropped. What was this all about? Dimitri's face pulled up in a smirk again.

"Your majesty, you wouldn't need to work hard after your marriage, seeing King Ivashkov already has three children from each of his other wives. You are getting lucky, everything is prepared for you already," Dimitri said. Oh, he was just getting on my nerves and all I did was smile at him.

I turned around again to look out the window. I was listening to their conversation. Dimitri knew I was listening and kept flirting with Sydney, which just boiled my blood. I hate him so much right now. He just had to come up with something that would hurt me.

I don't know how long passed until Viktoria and Sydney fell asleep. I looked up at Dimitri who was looking at me. Our eyes met and it felt like every emotion was being passed. I saw hurt, longing, lust, love, and passion in his eyes. And he saw the same thing in my eyes.

A tear slid down my face that I hadn't known fallen. He brought his hand up and wiped the tear away, resting his hand on my cheek as I leaned in.

"Why so hurt? This is what you wanted," he asked. I didn't know what to say.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Why am I doing what?" he asked. He knew what I was asking but wanted to hear it from my mouth. I slapped his hand away from my face and asked,

"What is this?" I pointed towards Sydney.

"What is this? You are asking me what is this? You wanted this. You told me to move on, and I did. Found someone who would love me and would not hurt me and give me what I want. She is not a Royal and I can be with her because she is from my class. She is not selfish like you," he said. Each word he said was a slap on my face.

What could I say to him? I told him to move on and now I can't stand it. I can't see him with someone else. Have dreams of having kids with someone else. I want him to tell me that he still loves me. I still want him to hold me in his arms.

"You expect me to see you with someone else, but can't see me with someone else? You can go, ruin your life, but can't see me happy? You expect me to agree with your decision and you can't agree with mine? You are a pure, selfish, heartless woman," he said. I don't know what I felt. Each and every word was true. I am selfish and heartless.

"You are jealous, why do you care?" he asked. He had no emotions on his face except hurt. All I did was, sit on his lap and kissed him fully on the lips. He was shocked at first, but soon kissed me back. Our mouths were on fire and shivers went through my spine and my stomach was doing flip-flops. I wanted to die right here, right now in this man's arms. I have missed him so much.

I missed his touch and his warmth. My hands went to his neck and one of his hands went in my hair and the second at my waist, pulling me closer to him. Our tongues met, a war starting between them. I was in heaven right now in this man's arms. I did not care if Viktoria or Sydney would wake up and see me in his arms. All I cared right now was him.

We broke apart to breathe, but his lips never left my skin. He kissed my jaw, and moved down to my neck.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, his lips still on my neck.

"You know I have no other choice, I have to do this," I said.

"Then why are you jealous and on my lap right now and kissing me like there would be no tomorrow?" he looked up with one eyebrow raised.

"Because I can't see you with someone else and love you more then my own life," I replied to his question.

"But isn't that what you want?"

"But who said I have to like it?" I asked him.

"You are really stubborn."

"And what about you? Don't you think I know all about your little tricks?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, really looking innocent.

"What are you planning on doing with the King? I know you have evil plans."

He laughed and asked, "And now why would I tell you that?" I tried to get up to go back to my seat but he held me tight.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to."

"You can't just go around kissing people when you want to, especially when they have their fiancé right next to them, sleeping," he said and I looked at Sydney and Viktoria they were both asleep. Thank god I closed the curtains earlier.

"Well why did you kiss me back?" I asked him.

"I am a men and if a girl this beautiful throws herself at me, I can't help it."

I just glared at him. He is so annoying. I kissed him again and he kissed me back. I wanted to be like this forever, him holding me tight, me kissing him. We broke apart and I rested my head in crook of his neck.

It relaxed me and I felt safe here. I don't know what will happen but I do know one thing: I can't live without him and I still wish there is a way that my kingdom can be saved and I can be with him. I don't know when, but I fell asleep in his arms.

DPOV

I just can't believe Roza. I know she loves me, a lot, more then her life and never wanted to hurt me, but she is making the wrong decision and I have to put some sense into her.

I can't tell how happy I am, her being in my arms right now. I have missed her a lot and I had to control myself to not go into her chamber every night. I feel so bad for my behavior towards her. But I had to do what I had to.

The night everything finished with us was the night I planned everything. I would get my Roza back. I know it hurt her so much when I said I wanted to marry Sydney and talked about having kids with her, but again I had to do that.

Sydney and I don't love each other. She is like a sister and the night we broke off everything, Sydney and Viktoria saw me coming out of Roza's room. They asked me what I was doing this late in her room and that was when I told them about our secret.

Not only them, but Roza's other ladies as well as Christian and Eddie, who are dear friends of mine, too. That night we made a plan that Roza would not be going to Russia alone and I would do everything to get her back.

It was Christian who suggested that I made Roza jealous and came up with the idea to bring Sydney with us to Russia and ask Roza's permission to get married. Sydney, of course, agreed on playing in this game. Roza's face was priceless when I said we both wanted to get married. She was shocked and hurt was written all over her face and it hurt me to be the one to hurt her.

But I loved it when she jumped on me and kissed me. I have missed her so much and I am going to make the King pay for all the pain he has caused both us. Roza is right, I have evil plans and I would succeed in them and the King would wish that he never had laid eyes on my Roza.

"So what is going on?" Viktoria asked. When did she wake up?

"Yeah Dimitri, I thought we were going to have a lots and a lots of kids?" Sydney teased me. When did they both wake up?

"When did you both wake up?" I asked them.

"Oh, when Rose started to talk to you," Sydney said.

"So both of you never slept?" I asked and both of them nodded and giggled. These girls!

"Yeah we wanted to give you both some time to talk, and it is nice to see our Queen in the arms of her knight in shining armor," Viktoria said and both of them laughed. I just shook my head.

"But I got to say it was fun teasing her," Sydney said.

"Yeah, but it was more fun hearing them fighting," Viktoria said.

"God we are so mean," I said.

"Oh come on, we are not. You got to kiss her for what we did," Viktoria said. I just shook my head at them and tightened my hold on Roza. I don't want to let go of her right now. I kissed her on top her head.

"So do you think we would be able to make the King change his mind?" Viktoria asked.

"I don't know. He has planned this out very cleverly. If he doesn't change his mind I would just have to kill him then," I said.

"Would you really kill him?" Sydney asked.

"Yes, I would if I have to. Kings die. And then Prince Paul Ivashkov would take over the throne and he likes peace, just like his father," I said. I would kill him if I have to because I can't stand seeing Roza give herself to the King.

Both of the girls started talking to themselves. I was lost in my thoughts about Roza and was prying my heart that I don't have to kill the King and he would just get in his stupid head that he is doing everything wrong and settle on giving Turkey peace without marrying Roza.

I put Roza back in her seat and kiss her on the forehead. A smile pulled up on her face and seeing this smile after such a long time warmed my heart and brought a smile on my face. I sat back in my seat and watched Roza until sleep came to me.

**AN: So what do guys think about it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!****Please guys review and if I get a lot of reviews I would try to update sooner so please, please, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) Sorry for not updating earlier. Here you guys go another chapter for you all. I hope you guys Enjoy! R&R**

**Thank you to my Beta IHeartVA for making this story better.**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 7**

I woke up in my seat, not in Dimitri's lap, and I didn't like it. I looked up at Dimitri and saw that Sydney had her head on his shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around her.

I felt a pang of jealousy. I am the one who is supposed to be there, not her. I wanted to look away and I did. I could no just stand to see them like this.

I looked toward Viktoria who was smiling at me. It was not a small one, but a big one. Why was she smiling?

I looked out and it was dawn time and all I wanted to do was get up and stretch. I don't know when we would stop and where we are.

"When are we going to stop?" I asked Viktoria.

"I don't know," she said and I could tell she also wanted to have a stop. I was really hungry and wanted to eat. I looked over Dimitri and Sydney and it made me sick, sick like I wanted to throw up.

I placed a hand over on my mouth because I wanted to vomit, but I can't do it in the carriage.

Viktoria figured out something was wrong and had the carriage stop. I got out and threw up near a tree as Viktoria held my hair back.

All the other carriages were stopped and everyone got out. I don't know how long I kept throwing up. After it felt like eternity I stopped, but I felt really tired and sick. This has been going on for two weeks now. I get sick and throw up. I don't know what is going on.

"Your majesty, are you okay?" Adrian asked. I got sicker by looking at him and threw up all over him, his shoes and his pants.

If I could laugh I would have, but I was not in a condition to laugh. When I was done, I looked up at him with a sorry face. He had his nose wrinkled and looked like he would pass out soon.

I looked around and caught Dimitri's eyes as he smirked. I smiled at him and Sydney was trying hard not to laugh. My guards as well had smiles on their faces and enjoyed what I had done.

I looked back at the King and said, "I am so sorry your highness, whenever I travel I get sick," and smiled at him. It was a lie; I never get sick when I travel.

"Its okay. Let's get going and we will stop in another half hour and rest," he said trough clenched teethes.

We all got in the carriages and all four of us look at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Oh Rose, that was so funny," Sydney said.

"Yeah. Did you see the King's face?" We all laughed.

"That was a good one Roza," Dimitri said and I stopped laughing. He never says Roza in front of anyone. They all continued laughing.

I looked at Viktoria who was looking at me intensely. She looked away when she noticed me staring.

"Eddie said that was the best thing he'd ever seen," Viktoria said and we all agreed.

After some time we came to a stop. It was a deserted place with a lot of trees. There was a lake nearby. All the guards got tents out from the luggage carriages and put them up.

I was glad my tent was far from Adrian's, and was happy that Dimitri's tent was just next to mine, and on the other side was Sydney's tent. Eddie ad Viktoria would use one tent because I told them to.

I was in my tent and changed into my nightgown.

Viktoria asked, "Your majesty, can I come in?"

I sighed. I hated it when people called me 'your majesty'.

"Yes, you can come in," I said. She came in and looked at me. I waited for her to say what she had to.

"Rose, I wanted to ask you something," she said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Rose... I don't know how to say this, but I will just come out and say it. I know you have been throwing up a lot lately. When...when was the last time of your menstrual cycle?" she asked. Why is she asking something like this?

"Why do you need to know that?" I asked her.

"Just tell me when?" she asked.

"Uhh... it has been two months," I said and her eyes went wide as she sat on my bed. She had her head in her hands and was shaking it.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"Rose yo-

Dimitri interrupted us, "Your majesty, here is your food." Such a gentlemen he is, always taking care of me. He came in and handed me my plate. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He started to leave but Viktoria stopped him.

"Dimitri stay here, you need to know what I have to say," Viktoria said. He stopped and both of us looked at her.

"Rose…you are pregnant," she said.

I dropped the plate of food that was in my hands. How can I be so stupid? All the signs were there. Being tired all the time, wanting to sleep a lot, vomiting, and I have been having weird mood swings.

I can't believe this. I place my hands on my stomach and a smile pulls up on my face and tears in my eyes. I have a part of Dimitri growing in me.

I look up at Dimitri who is looking down at me shocked and was staring at my stomach as a smile pulled up on his lips. I wanted to kiss those lips very badly.

Reality hits me and Adrian and Sydney come to my mind. What am I going do? What about the baby? Would Dimitri still be with Sydney? I looked at him and saw dark spots as I let the darkness come to me.

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? Please Comment! **

**Guys I am not getting a lot of review and I am a sucker for reviews, so if you want me to update faster please, please, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) I am so sorry I promised if I get a lot of reviews I will update faster. My Internet stopped working on Wednesday and I couldn't send the file to my beta till last night. I am going to write more for you guys and wont take long for updating. So here you all go another chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Thank to my beta IHeartVA for making this story better :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 8**

**DPOV**

Roza. Pregnant. My baby. I am going to be a father. I can't believe it. I don't even know what to say or do. I want to scream and do a happy dance.

I looked down at Roza and she had tears in her eyes, they were happy tears. I can tell she is happy as much as I am. I knew this would happen one day. Roza is not going to be with the evil king. We will raise our baby together and make more babies.

I smiled at her and she started closing her eyes. She was about to fall down, but before she could, I took her in my arms and laid her down on the bed. I held her hand worriedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked Viktoria, not taking my eyes from Roza.

"Nothing is wrong. It is supposed to happen when a woman is pregnant," Viktoria said. I nodded, my gaze still fixed on Roza.

I place my hand on her stomach and smiled. My baby was in there, in the womb of the woman I've always wanted my baby in. I smiled and bent down, kissing her stomach.

I am going to find a way for us to be together and save the kingdom. There is no way I am allowing that douche of a king touch my Roza anymore. I am going to make sure that I am always with Roza.

I can't risk anything now. I am going to get the king to agree and have peace without Roza or I am going to kill him. I don't want to take his life, because that's not who I am. Enemy or not, it is a life and you can't just waste it.

He does have three kids and I don't want to take their father away from them. I never had one and I know what it feels like to not have a father or mother. I think I am going to have to break his guard in order to defeat him.

I looked around and Viktoria was not here and the curtains to the tent were closed. I looked back down at Roza and just kept staring at her forever.

I just can't get enough of her. She is everything to me. I am going to marry her and I am going to marry her right after we return back to Turkey.

I got up and pulled the blanket on her before kissing her forehead and leaving. I don't want anyone seeing me in here. It is still early and no one is asleep. I go to Sydney's tent. Eddie, and Viktoria are also there.

I walked in and they all stared at me and I stared back.

"Do you know what you guys are going to do?" Eddie asked, breaking the heavy tension in the room.

"I don't know. We are kind of stuck now." I said. That's what we really are. If Roza does say no for the marriage now, we would all get killed and the kingdom would be destroyed.

"Are you going to tell her that we are not together, and that was just for a show?" Sydney asked.

"Of course, I am going to have to tell her anyways," I said.

"What if she still goes with the king? I mean she can hide her pregnancy until then," Viktoria said.

"Roza would not do such thing. She does not like the douche and is only doing this because she thinks there is no other way to can save Turkey," I snapped. I didn't even think about this. What if she really goes with the king with my baby?

No, no, no, she would never do this, not to me. She is not that cruel to take away the happiest thing in my life. She would not do that to me.

I walked back to her tent and by this time, there was no one to see me. Russian guards were there, doing patrols, but it was hard for them to see me.

I sat down next to her on the bed. She was still asleep and looked like my angel. She is my angel and I don't want to lose her. I just can't lose her. I held her hand in mine and placed one hand on her flat stomach, which would soon start to show.

She started to open her eyes, meeting my waiting ones. I was so happy to see her awake and I would talk to her and tell her about Sydney. I am not going to keep any secrets from her.

I know she would not leave me and take our baby away from me. I know her this much. She would leave the douche and be with me and we can have our happily after.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I still had my hand on her stomach. I bent down and kissed her lips but she did not kiss me back. I was shocked. Why would she not kiss me?

**RPOV**

I woke up and saw Dimitri sitting on the bed, holding my hand in his hand as the other hand was resting on my stomach. I do remember what happened to me.

I am pregnant, pregnant with Dimitri's child. I can't tell how happy I am right now. It's been so long since I was this happy.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He bent down and captured my lips with his. The memory of Sydney and him being together came to me. I can't do this. I don't have the power. I can fight with the whole world but I can't with him.

I didn't kiss him back and he was shocked and stared at me as to why I didn't kiss him back. What does he expect me to do? He is already moved on and would not be with me. I am not going to give my baby to him just because he is the father of my child.

I want my baby, and I want him to be there with me. But I am not going to give him my baby and so he can go raise it with Sydney. I would not allow it, no matter how much I love him.

"Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri asked. His face looked pained.

"What are you doing her, Captain Belikov?" I asked him. I want to call him Dimitri, but I would not show him that he makes me really weak.

"Roza?" He asked.

"It's your majesty to you. Not Roza," I stated with a harsh tone.

"Are you not happy that we are having a baby?" He asked. Oh, I've have never been this happy in my life.

"Not we. I am having a baby," I said to him and sat up on the bed. His face looked really pained. Why is he in pain? I am the one in pain.

"What do you mean? It's my baby, too," he said.

"Yes, it is your baby. But now you are with Sydney and I am not going to give my baby to you so you can raise our baby with her," I said to him and tears started to come out of my eyes.

"What?" He asked, a bit shocked.

"You heard me right, Captain. I am not going to give you my baby," I said.

"Why would I take the baby away? We will raise our baby together," he said. My face lit up from his words but then fell again. He is with Sydney.

"You are with Sydney," I whispered.

"Oh Roza, no. We did that to make you jealous. I don't love her," he said. I looked up at him and a smile pull up on my face.

Jealous? He did that to make me jealous. How could he? He put me through so much pain in the carriage.

"How could you do that?" I asked him.

"Because I wanted to show you how it feels to see the person, who you love more than your life with someone else. It really hurts, to see you with that king. I can't stand it and I thought maybe you would change your mind and would stay with me after seeing me with Sydney," he said.

"I love you so much," I said to him with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, so, so, so, much," he said and cupped my face, kissing me. This time, I didn't hold back and kissed him with the same hunger and passion.

I understand how he feels and I feel so disgusted at myself because of what I put him through. He had to go through with the pain for weeks and it must have been horrible because the pain I felt today was ripping everything out of my body.

I fisted my hands in his hair and pull him closer to me. I feel like if I let him go, this would be the last time he would be this close. My whole body is on fire and there are butterflies in my stomach. My legs feel like jelly and all I can think about is how good he tastes and his warm, soft lips against mine.

Soon our clothes are on the floor and we both get lost in each other. I felt whole again and I wanted more of him. This is pleasure and I want to die from it. I have gone through without his touch for so long that I can't let him go and I would never let go of him. I lay my head on his chest as his big arms wrapped around my exposed waist. I feel in peace now and want nothing more in life then this man.

**AN: Finally they are back together. So what do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Please Comments!**

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews :) also adding alerts and adding my story to the favorite. So here you all go another chapter you all. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Thank you to my beta IHeartVA **

**Chapter 9**

I woke up alone in the bed and Dimitri was not with me. I was so happy. I am going to be the mother of Dimitri's child and he still loves me. Flashes of last night came back to me and it was a bliss. I have missed him so much and last night, I felt the hole in my chest disappear.

I was probably smiling like a child who just received a piece of candy and is really happy about it. I can already see a boy running around who looks just like Dimitri, with my eyes and hair color and Dimitri running after him and teaching him how to fight.

"Your majesty, you look so happy today. What's the reason?" Viktoria asked. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know when she came in.

"Does that have something to do with the Captain?" Sydney asked. I blushed knowing that I was barely covered in the blankets and my clothes were all over on the floor.

"Aw, is our Queen embarrassed?" Viktoria asked and both of them started laughing. I can't believe that they are doing this. Wait a second, how did they found out about Dimitri and me?

"Would you both stop teasing me? How did you guys find out about Dimitri and me?" I asked covering myself in the blanket.

"Well we all found out the night that you ended things with him." Sydney said.

"What do you mean by 'all'?" I asked.

"By 'all', I mean all your ladies, including Mia and Lissa, King Ozera, Eddie, and us." She said. Oh god no, they don't know.

"Don't worry we all support both of you and it was King Ozera's idea that Dimitri and I do that little act to make you jealous." Sydney said. Next time Christian comes for a visit, I am going to put my sword against his neck.

"Well how am I going to take a bath?" I asked because I surely would not stay without shower for four weeks.

"There is a lake near here and all of us will take a bath there. We were going to go alone first, but then thought you would be more comfortable if we joined you and Dimitri and Eddie would guard, so no one cane see us," Viktoria said. Oh great. I am okay with Eddie being there but Dimitri. That would just make me want him to be in the water with me.

I found my gown on the floor and put it on. Sydney picked out my clothes and we all left to go to the lake. Everyone was already out and up and I looked really bad. I haven't even washed my face yet, my hair isn't made and since last night it looks like a lion's mane. I was walking in front, Sydney and Viktoria trailing behind me. Sometimes I hated them and wanted to kill them because they are so mean.

When we arrived at the lake, Dimitri and Eddie were already there. They were both sitting on the big rocks and were talking and laughing. It's been so long since I have seen both of them laughing like this.

"Good morning, your majesty." Both of them say and bowed. Oh god!

"Cut it out, both of you. There is no one here, so you don't need to pretend." I said, frustrated. I know they love to get me angry. Both of them looked like they were trying to hide their laughs.

"We are giving you the respect you require, your majesty, and now we don't want you to lock us up in the dungeons." Dimitri said. I glared at him. Why would I lock them up in dungeons for not calling me your majesty? I don't want them to call me that.

"Ugh!" I said in frustration and walked to the water. They all laughed, I so want to kill them right now. They are always mean to me. We all grew up together and used to play, but now that I am a queen, they always find occasions to make fun of.

I strip of my clothes and walk into the lake. The water was cold, but it was better than nothing. Viktoria and Sydney also stripped and came in the lake. Dimitri and Eddie had their backs to us. All three of us were giggling like little girls and when I started splashing water at both of them, they started to splash back.

"Rose, stop it." Viktoria said.

"No." I said and showed her my tongue. I was being a little girl, but it felt so nice being a child. It was like we were little girls again and we can do what we want to. We used to always go to the lake, which is behind our castle in the woods, and have fun.

"Ah!" Sydney said and splashed more water on Viktoria and me. We were having a lot of fun. Viktoria eased in and started playing along. We were so lost in our own little world.

"Girls, stop playing and hurry up." It was Dimitri who said it. We forgot that they were here to. We were in the water for another five minutes and got out. We dried ourselves with towels.

I put my dress on which was a salmon color and it went down to my feet. It was long and it was a gown. It had a round neckline and a lot of heavy beadings done in a cold color. It also had a veil that was beautiful and done in heavy beading which was heavier than my dress. I put on my jewelry then sat on a rock while Sydney made my hair into a bun.

"We are done, lets go." I said.

"Finally." Dimitri said. I slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch Roza, that hurt." He said.

"Yeah, like you getting a slap from me can hurt you." I said.

"You know you are stronger than all the guards." Dimitri said.

"I agree." Eddie said. Both of them have some nerves.

"Yeah, like I can take both of you down." I said.

"Of course you can." Both Dimitri and Eddie said together in unison.

"You guys are giants and I still remember the last time I fought with both you, I was in bed for two weeks." I said and both of them laughed. I was in training with both of them together, which was not a good idea. I can hardly take one of them down and I was so stupid by agreeing to fight with both of them together.

"Come on your majesty, we all know how strong you are and can take the whole guard down." Eddie said and I was getting really angry with them now. They always make fun of me.

"Now if you both don't stop and behave I will definitely have you guys locked in the dungeons." I said seriously. Of course I am not really going to do that, but it would maybe shut them up.

"You are not really going to do that are you?" Dimitri asked.

"Of course I will. Both of you said earlier that I am your queen and you guys need to give me respect. So give me respect or I am going to get you guys locked in the dungeons and I will put you in the dark ones with no food or water." I said and we were all by our tents now.

"Your majesty, I can have them put in the dungeons for you." King Adrian said. Now why would I want that? If you want to put someone in the dungeons, you can put them yourself or give me the privilege.

"It's okay, your highness, if I want I can have them locked in the dungeons by myself." I said and fake smiled at him, which he returned. He started to walk towards me and I saw Dimitri walking towards him.

There was some space in between them and I saw Dimitri put his foot where Adrian was about to step, which made him trip and fall down on his face. That was funny. I can't believe Dimitri did that. I saw his guardians running towards him but Dimitri gave him his hand which he took and got up.

"Your Highness, if you can't keep yourself safe, how are you going to protect her majesty?" Dimitri asked with an eyebrow raised. Adrian was glaring at him and we were all trying hard not to laugh.

"Your Highness, are you okay?" his guards asked.

"I am fine." He said. Clearly he was really angry. It was so shameful for him to fall like this. A king is supposed to protect people and does not go around and fall. It wasn't his fault, but it serves him right. He is so mean and he needs to learn a lesson.

"Your Highness, are you really okay because that was a really hard fall and your nose is bleeding." I said. I wanted to laugh but I had to control. This is like the second day that we embarrassed him.

"I am fine." He said through clenched teeth and walked to his tent. We all looked at each other and tried hard to not laugh. We all walked to my tent and we all laughed.

"Dimitri." I said through laughs.

"What did I do? It's not my fault that the king can't watch where he's going." Dimitri said and we all laughed again.

I thought this would not be a good trip but it's turning out better and better and I want to see what else this would be. I have only been happy since yesterday, except the part about Sydney and Dimitri, but that was only to make me jealous. I know Dimitri and I will find our happily after.

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you everyone for the review :) I am sorry the wait. I just got lazy. Here you all go another chapter I hope all of you enjoy!**

**Thank you to my beta IHeatVA :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 10**

We all ate and got ready to go in our carriages. Adrian insisted that I go with him in his carriage. Dimitri didn't like it and neither did I.

So now I am sitting in Adrian's carriage across from him and Dimitri is sitting next to me, and Adrian's lord next to him.

Dimitri said that there is no way he is letting me go unprotected with Adrian. So now we are sitting here being bored. I totally hate Adrian.

He is sitting and smoking hookah and the smell of the smoke is so bad. I think I will get sick. Adrian was looking outside through the window and so was Dimitri. I was getting mad and I wanted to yell.

I just wanted to be in my carriage and be with Viktoria and Sydney. We would have talked and I would have not been bored. I think I am starting to hate Adrian more than Dimitri.

I think I will just kill someone from this silence. I want to talk and I am hungry again. We just ate an hour and half ago and I am starving.

I looked at Dimitri and glared at him. This is his entire fault that I am pregnant. He does not even have to do anything. He is not the one who would get emotional. He is not the one who gets hungry and eats like a cow. He would not be pushing a baby out of him. It would be all me.

He didn't even ask if I needed anything and I was sitting here with both men's anger. I don't get these two men. I don't know where they get this much anger. Sometimes I think they are related. And they look a lot like each other, which makes me wonder.

"I am hungry." I said and got both of their attention.

"Your majesty, we all just had a heavy breakfast an hour and half ago and I remember you eating more then anyone else. How could you be hungry again?" Adrian asked. I glared at him. How dare he.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked him.

"Um…no, your majesty. I was trying to say that we all just ate and you could not be hungry right away," Adrian said. I continued to glare at him.

"Of course his highness is not calling you fat, your majesty. He is just saying that we all just ate and you ate more than anyone else. How could you be hungry again?" Dimitri said. Okay, seriously I think he's tries to ** me off. Doesn't he know I am pregnant, with his baby? That's it. He is not touching me anymore.

"So what? We ate an hour and half ago. Can't I get hungry? I am hungry, so what? Do both of you have a problem with that?" I spat at them.

"No we don't have a problem with that, your majesty." Both of them said together.

"So now will one of you please get me something to eat?" I asked.

"Um…we don't have anything in this carriage." Adrian's lord said. I think his name is Alec.

"Stop this carriage right now and I will go into my carriage. I will send Guard Sasha to sit with all three of you." I said.

"But I will have to go with you. To protect you." Dimitri said.

"No, Guard Castile will be enough to protect me and of course, his highness would need protection, too. So why don't you stay here with him. It's an order." I said. Dimitri's face was priceless.

"But your majesty, we are going to talk about our arrangements for the wedding." Adrian said.

"There are four weeks to this journey, and I am sure you will get plenty of time to talk about the wedding arrangements. Now get this carriage stopped." I said. I wanted to rip both of their heads off.

"Okay, as you wish, your majesty," Adrian said.

Dimitri got the carriage stopped. The rest of the carriages also stopped. I got up, Dimitri trailing behind me. I went to my carriage and Eddie opened the door looking confused.

I looked behind at Dimitri and said, "Go back to the Russian carriage and stay there for the whole ride to Russia. I do not wish to see you in my carriage and don't you dare come close to me." Anger was coming off of me.

"Sasha, I want you to go to the Russian carriage if you want. Or you can have Adrian's lord return back to Russian carriage and make yourself comfortable in the guard's carriage." I said to him. Sasha got off and started to walk to the guard's carriage.

"Sasha where are you going?" Dimitri asked him.

"Captain, I am going to the guard's carriage to send his highness' lord back to the Russian carriage." Sasha said.

"No come back and ride with me." Dimitri said.

"I am sorry, Captain. But I would rather be in the guard's carriage. I do not wish to sit with the king." Sasha said and walked to the guard's carriage. I smirked at Dimitri. He had it coming for him. He was mean with his pregnant woman.

Adrian's lord came out from the carriage and Dimitri and him made their way to the Russian carriage. I got up on the carriage and sat next to Sydney. All three of them were looking at me to know what happened.

"They were both mean to me. I was hungry and both of them called me fat. It's not my fault that I was hungry. And the king was smoking hookah and the smell was bad and no one was talking to me." I said with tears in my eyes. Oh I hate this pregnancy!

"Oh Rose, it's okay. Are you still hungry?" Viktoria asked. I nodded and they all laughed.

"You guys are worse than Dimitri and the king." I said.

"Here Rose, you can eat this sandwich." Viktoria passed the sandwich to me. It was a chicken and vegetable sandwich. I quickly ate my sandwich and was satisfied.

Sydney handed me a water bottle and I took a big, long sip. I was really satisfied.

"I was so bored in the other carriage. It was like someone had died and everyone was mourning on their death. I am hating both of them right now." I said.

"I thought that the king wanted to talk to you, that's why he wanted you to go with him." Sydney said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But he was way to busy with his hookah." I said.

"And what about Dimitri?" Eddie asked.

"Oh don't even talk about him. He was staring out the window and when I said I was hungry, he said that I ate a lot and that I am fat." I said getting really mad at Dimitri.

"I am sure he didn't mean to upset you." Viktoria said.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure he wanted me to yell that I am pregnant." I said. And that's what he wanted me to do so the king would let me go.

"He didn't mean to do that Rose." Viktoria said.

"I don't know. But he is going to stay in the Russian carriage for the rest of the ride. He is not going to be sitting in here with us." I said and looked outside the window because I no longer wanted to talk to them.

I was so tired and sleep soon came. I fell into pure darkness. I didn't know how long I slept, but I soon woke up from being sick. I was going to throw up.

Sydney knew what was happening so she got the carriage stopped. I walked out and threw up. I heard something crash and looked up to see that the Russian carriage flipped and went off the road and rolled down.

My world just stopped. I was shocked and I didn't know when the tears started rolling down to my cheek. Dimitri is in that carriage. I saw the guards running and I just could not move from my spot.

**AN: So what do you guys think about? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) I am sorry for the late update. I have been really busy. But I tried to make this chapter longer then my other chapters. I would try to update soon for you guys from now on. Here you all go another chapter. I hope you all enjoy! R&R**

**Thank you to my beta IHeartVA. **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 11 **

I couldn't move my legs. The world just seemed to stop for me and I was just too shocked. The carriage flipped down the hill. Everyone was running towards the carriage. I wanted to move but I just could not.

I wanted to scream, say something, and just do something. But it was hard to do anything. I felt a pain rise in my chest and tears made their way down my cheeks.

All that was going in my head was, "Not him, oh please, not him." I wanted to run there and see his god-like face and know he was alright, but I know better. I won't see him there. I lost so many and I just can't lose him.

He is everything. My life. He is supposed to fight with me and save me from the evil king. We are supposed to raise our baby together. Our baby. I wrap my arms around my stomach, wanting to be close to Dimitri.

"Rose?" Victoria said. I couldn't do anything else. I was shaking my head, not believing that this was true. I wanted it to be a nightmare. I wanted to wake up and see Dimitri smiling down at me.

But I know this was not a dream.

"Rose, let's go there and see what's happening." Sydney said.

Sydney grabbed my arm and dragged me near the hill. We looked down. The carriage lay in the river and there was no sign of anyone. The guards were making their way down to save them. Horses were floating on the water, dead.

There was a body floating and by looking at the uniform, it was the driver.

The guards were all down by now and were swimming to get everyone out and see if anyone was alive. Eddie and Sasha were also down there and I wanted to go down too.

The thought about Dimitri being dead felt like several stabs in my chest. We all waited as Viktoria and Sydney kept telling me to sit down. I just could not do that. I waited and waited for the guards to get everyone out.

They had Adrian's men out, both of them dead. I waited for them to get Dimitri and Adrian out. No matter how much I hate Adrian, I still don't wish for his death. I wish for no one's death.

I got tired and my back was killing me so I sat next to Sydney on a rock and waited for the guards to come up and tell me that they got my Dimitri out and he is safe.

It felt like eternity, waiting to know what happened. I didn't want to hear bad news. I was not ready. I didn't want to lose him. If I lose him there is no way I would be able to survive.

Eddie and Sasha came up and Eddie kneeled down and looked me in the eye. He was soaking wet and there was sadness in his eyes. I knew what he was going to tell me and I did not wanted to hear it.

"Rose, Dimitri–

I cut him off.

"No, I don't want to hear. Just go and get him for me." I said.

"Rose he is not there." Eddie said.

"What do mean he is not there?" I asked him.

"We got everyone out, but his body was nowhere to be found. Sasha and I went a little farther to see if his body had drowned there. But we could not find his body." Eddie said.

"What do you mean you could not find his body? He is alive and I know it. You need to go back down there and get him for me." I said, not wanting to believe his words.

"Rose we have done what we could. He is not there, nor his body. We believe he has gone way to far. And the shore is way to deep. There is no way we can go that far. Rose you have to believe that he is no longer with us." Eddie said and I just kept shaking my head.

"No, he is alive and I know it. He can't leave me. He promised. I can't go on without him, I need him, I want him. Please Eddie, get him." I was begging him.

"Rose, there is no way we would be able to find his body. Sasha, Ashford, and I have gone way far down, almost half into the river and we could not find his body. It's too dangerous to go past from there because the water is very deep and have big fishes on the far side." Eddie said. I wanted to just go and look for him by myself.

"Please, Eddie you need to get him for me. I can't live without him. I have lost enough people and don't want lose him too." I said, grabbing his collar and shaking him.

"Rose, we will try once again for you. I am sorry, but you have lost him." He said and left. I walked back and saw the guards making their way down once again. I looked around and saw Adrian lying on ground while his guards tried to get him to wake up.

I said I wish for no one's death, but right now I was thinking: Why Dimitri? Why not Adrian? He is not good enough to live. But then the thought of his kids came to my mind and I was glad that he was alive, because kids need a father.

And then my heart ripped, because Dimitri won't be here for our baby. No, I know he is alive and he will be there for our baby. They didn't find him the first time, but the they will find him now.

I waited and waited for them to come back. I was getting tired and my eyelids started to close. I went back to the rock and leaned on Sydney's shoulder, letting sleep come to me.

I started having a dream. There was a little baby boy running around in the garden. He had long brown hair just like Dimitri, brown eyes just like me. He had Dimitri's smile, lips, and cheeks. I was sitting on the bench looking at him and smiling.

My belly was swollen and looked really big. I was pregnant with another baby. A man walked up from behind me. I knew he was not Dimitri. Dimitri was very muscular and his hair was different.

The boy yelled,

"Dada!" And the man picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. He turned around and flashed me a smile and I smiled back at him. It was not who I expected. Standing there, holding my son, was Adrian and my son was calling him dada.

"Rose?" Someone shook me.

"Rose, get up." It was Sydney. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was sitting in the carriage now and Eddie was sitting across from me. The carriage was moving and Eddie would not meet my eyes.

Viktoria was looking outside the window with tears in her eyes and I wanted some answers.

"Eddie?" I whispered.

"No Rose, we didn't find him. It's better you accept it now. He is dead. He is not coming back. We went farther this time and there was nothing. We were down there for three hours." He did not meet my eyes and I saw tears role down his cheeks.

Eddie and Dimitri were best friends. I wanted to cry and scream that he is not dead. I know he is not dead.

"Why are we moving?" I asked.

"Because it was not safe to make a stay there. It's all jungle and they have wild animals at night there. We will make a stay tomorrow night." He said.

"Rose you can't show that you are really affected by this. You have to be strong." Sydney said.

"Strong? Really Sydney? I can't be strong. You don't know what it feels like. I have lost everyone and I have lost the one person that mattered more to me than my own life.

"I have his baby growing in me. I love him and I can't go on without him. I have been strong since Baba and Mason died. But I can't be strong now.

"It hurts and it hurts a lot. I know he is alive and he will come back, but I can't show I am strong because I am not strong. It hurts me too much." I finished and I was crying now. I was not strong and I could not be strong right now.

And the dream also freaked me out. I was married to Adrian and my and Dimitri's son was calling Adrian his father and I was pregnant. I can never see myself with Adrian.

"Rose you need to know he is not coming back. I know it hurts and no matter how much we want to believe he is not dead, he is. I know you love him and it hurts you a lot but you have to be strong. One, for your baby. Second, if the king found out about you two and your pregnancy, he will have all of us killed and take over the kingdom. Third, Dimitri would have not want this. He would have wanted you to be strong and brave." Eddie said.

"But I can't. It's too hard and I don't want marry the king." I said.

"Rose, I know and he wouldn't have wanted you to marry him either. But there is no choice anymore. When we were coming back up from the cliff, just to take a break and would go back for another search, he stopped us.

"He said there is no point because if he was down there we would have found him. He was right there. But what I saw in his eyes was something really evil. Sasha, Ashford, and I don't believe that the carriage just fell by accident. There was something going on in the carriage before flipping and his lords were stabbed.

"I am not sure what happened but the king had bruises formed on his face. And we all know how good Dimitri is at swimming. He would have gotten out without a problem. He can hold his breath in water for a long time.

"All I know is that he was injured or was unconscious when the carriage flipped. Because it's hard to believe that he just drowned like that. Deep down I know he is alive and I think he will come back. But we have to be strong and show that he was just another guard.

"I know it will be hard for you. But you have to do it. We are alone in this fight right now and we have to wait. We have to get out from the king's hold. And there is no way we can do that right now.

"He has way too many guards right now and we are only three guards with no captain and three girls with you pregnant. We just have to wait and watch what will happen." Eddie finished and I let everything sink into me.

He was right. We have to be strong. He is right that Dimitri just couldn't drown like that. He is the best swimmer in Turkey and can hold his breath for a long time in the water.

He believes that Dimitri would come back and I believe it too. I am going to wait for him and be strong and fight Adrian. We still have five weeks and everything can change.

**AN: So what do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Please comment!**

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) We reached 100 reviews! Yay. I want to thank my 100****th**** reviewer Kadiem02 and of course all of you who reviewed :) Now I know a lot of you are mad at me for what I did to Dimitri. But he is not dead. I am not killing him. You all know his body was not found so they are possibilities that he is alive ;) ok so enough of me talking and here is another chapter for you all and finally a sooner update :) I hope you all enjoy!**

**Thank you to my beta IHeartVa :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 12 **

It has been a week since Dimitri's been gone. Nothing is the same anymore. All of us are barely holding on. We all miss him so much. Adrian is ruder and all I want to do is take a sword and plunge it in his heart. He is starting to annoy me so much now.

He has been flirting with Sydney and Viktoria and also has approached them to come into his tent so he can have his way. He thinks that they wouldn't tell me, but they do. Eddie was almost going to kill him. It really disgusts me. All of us stick together and try to ignore Adrian. But he always finds a way to annoy us.

Sasha and Ashford are really annoyed by him. He sits in their carriage and annoys them to death. They told me how hard it is for them to not kill him. Eddie has been trying to stay close to us girls so Adrian doesn't try anything. But Adrian tries to get him distracted.

I have been trying really hard to show that it doesn't bother me that Dimitri is gone and look at him just like another guard. I have made Eddie the Captain now. He didn't want to take the position. But said he would, until Dimitri comes back. He tells me Dimitri is dead, but deep down he knows that Dimitri is going to come back.

I know Dimitri is not dead. I don't know why, but I know he is alive. I can feel it. He promised me and he never breaks his promises. He will come back. We have to raise our baby together. I will never allow that dream to come true. It cannot come true because Adrian is a ** and in that dream he looked sweet and caring.

All I want more than anything is for Dimitri to return. I want him to come back so we can all leave. I don't care at this point what will happen with my kingdom. I just want to be with Dimitri. I want to live my life. Live it just like a normal person who doesn't have to worry about the kingdom and war.

I want to just be a housewife and have kids. I want to be just like other wives who would wait for their husband to come home and spend time with him and the kids. I can just imagine Dimitri coming home to a very pregnant me and four other kids running around, making me go crazy. He comes and helps me with the kids.

This thought just brings tears to my eyes. I am missing him so much and I want him to come back to me soon. I don't know how long I am going to be able to handle Adrian's torture.

I don't think I would be able to go with seeing Adrian everyday. He gets on my nerves and always makes very inappropriate comments. He thinks about woman like they are under his shoes. He thinks that women can't do anything and they should only be in men's bed, nothing more. I wanted to punch him when he was saying all this to Eddie, Sasha, and Ashford. Sydney, Viktoria and I were there and it just ** me off.

I get that women should be home, cook, and take care of the family. But whatever Adrian thinks is just so low. I want to just beat the ** out of him until his head can get out of his **. Or rather I want to go and beat his mother and put some sense into her, telling her what a monster she has created. I know if Tatiana didn't raise him he would have been a great man. Sometimes I can see some sadness in his eyes, like whatever he is doing he doesn't like it.

This pregnancy is killing me. I get so moody and my back is just killing me. I know now why you should not travel when you are pregnant. It is so not a good idea and the food just sucks. I get weird mood swings.

Viktoria and Sydney say that I am maybe three or four months along. I can't be two months along. They both noticed that I have a little bump. It's not really noticeable, but if you look close, you can tell I am pregnant. I am just so excited for my little one.

I just want him or her to look like Dimitri. It doesn't really matter if we have a boy or a girl. I would love him or her the same. After this baby I want to have more, more with Dimitri. No one else. I am just praying he returns soon.

Sydney, Viktoria, and I took a shower and ate. Now we are waiting to leave. Adrian wanted to come with us in our carriage, but I refused saying that the captain needs to stay with me in the carriage and I am not willing to send my ladies in the men's carriage all alone.

"Rose, thank you so much for not letting the king sit in here with us." Viktoria said.

"I agree. All I want to do is kick him in between his legs." Sydney said and all of burst out laughing.

"Of course. I would have never allowed that douche to sit with us. Not after his nice comments towards us and we all know what he wants." I said.

"I just want to slit his throat." Eddie said. He has always been calm. But now he gets so angry. I have never seen him angry. They say the calm one is always the one who looses it. I just don't want him to sense something wrong that would put his life at charge.

I fear for him. He has been like a brother and I love him a lot. I can just never see any of them getting hurt. Sasha and Ashford have not been that close, but being on this journey with them, I look at them as my brothers now. They are so overprotective of me and never leave my side.

They said that they have never seen a Royal being so nice and friendly with anyone. They said that they look at me like a sister now. I was really happy. I gained two new brothers.

More the days are passing the more I fear. I don't know why, but I feel like there will be no way out at the end. I want to just return to Turkey now. I don't care about anything anymore. It's just really hard.

I don't care about the kingdom at this point. Adrian wants to take it, he can have it. I would love just to have a little home and live happily in there. I think I am going to talk to Adrian and tell him to take the kingdom and leave me alone.

I mean when he gets the kingdom, my people would not suffer. I don't know, but he is so evil that I don't want to see that option. Even if I did, would he spare us? Would he let all of us return to Turkey? Or would he have us killed?

I don't know; there are so many possibilities. But I am not looking to marry him. There is no way I am going to do that. I am praying and hoping that Dimitri returns. He would be able to get us all out of here with no problem.

I know we all rely on him so much because he compares to fifty guards. If you put fifty guards together you get Dimitri. I just want a sign. Something that would changes everything. Maybe we should look for Olena Ivashkov's older son, the true heir for the throne.

When he returns, Adrian would have to leave the position as king and give it to him. I wonder what he looked like? Was there a birthmark? He should look like Nathan and Olena Ivashkov, right? I think so.

I have never personally met Nathan or Olena. I think I want to go to Russia more now. We can really pull this off. Maybe if we find out that the baby had a mark on his body we could have Eddie play a role.

I can have him act everything out. He could be a king. Oh god! I am turning evil like Adrian. But everything is fair in love and war. So I can maybe pull this of. Maybe I can just have someone from Russia come to the castle and tell that Eddie is the long lost son of Olena Ivashkov.

I know he is two years younger then the real son but we can always hide that. Come on, who knows Eddie's birth date rather then all of us? Even people in Turkey would not say anything. Eddie's parents are dead so no one really knows who he is.

I think this would work. But I would have to see Olena because Eddie does not look like Adrian. Dimitri did. Oh shit! What if Dimitri is the long lost son? He is from Russia. He looks just like Adrian, almost.

They both have the same personality. They get really angry. They act like each other. I wish I had seen Olena. Things would have been so easier. I know Adrian looks like Tatiana, because I have met the bitch.

There are so many holes and everything is leading me to Olena and Tatiana. Did Olena know something about her son's disappearance?

I mean she was all alone in the room. No ladies or anyone with her, except the baby. The baby was only five days old. She was the queen, so her room should have been guarded. Even outside the windows there should have been guards, unless the guards were involved.

How in the world could a son of a king can be stolen? How can a royal child be stolen from the biggest kingdom in the world? Things that I have heard about the royal castle of Russia are that it is so impossible to get out from there without being noticed. They have five hundred guards only to guard the castle. There are at least thirty guards lurking out side the king and Queens's room. Then how was the son stolen?

I had so many questions and there is no answer to any of them. Nathan Ivashkov should have suspected something. I mean his son was stolen from a highly guarded place, where he knew everything about. Olena should have known something. It was daytime when he was taken. In the night it would have been hard since there are not a lot of people in the castle. But in the daylight it was easier because the castle being full with people.

I am just so curious now that I want to know. I have a feeling that the long lost son is Dimitri. I don't know why. But since I have seen Dimitri and Adrian standing together I could see all the profanities and features. I could even say they almost looked like twins.

Oh god! All these thoughts will kill me. I have other things on my plate and I am adding another one. But this one I think is the biggest. I am going to have Eddie pretend to be the long lost son. But the question is: What if Dimitri is the long lost son?

**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**I know Dimitri is not there but I will have him back in the picture but later on in the story.**

**So now if you want anther faster update Please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok guys this is not an update and I am really sorry for that. I am extremely busy now days and don't have time to write. I haven't even stated on the next chapter. I am not sure how long it will take for me to update but I know that I won't be updating till the end of December or maybe later in January. I am really sorry for not updating. It's just that November have been crazy busy and December is going to be extra crazy busy. I am really sorry and I hope you guys understand. I will try my best to take some time out and write for you guys. **

**Thank you all for reading this.**

**Sincerely,**

**BadassRussianGOD**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) and sorry for the long wait I have been really busy. I don't have a beta anymore for this story. Sorry for any mistakes. And if anyone would like to beta this story I would really appreciate. Here is another chapter and I hope all of you would enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 13**

I woke up and Eddie, and Viktoria were talking together in a quite voice so they don't wake me and Sydney was looking outside of the window. The plan was going in my head about making Eddie; pretend to be Olena's long lost son. It could so work.

"Guys, I have a plan to get us all out of this mess and save the kingdom." I said. Their heads shout up and Eddie asked,

"What is that Rose?"

"We all know that Nathan Ivashkov's older son was stolen, when he was around five days old." I said and they all nodded.

"Ok so no one know what he looks like or who he is. I am not sure if this would work but I can see it work. Eddie can pretend to be the long lost son." I said and they just looked at me like finally I have gone crazy.

"Ok Rose, how are we going to pull this up? Come on Eddie does not even look close to the king. How would we prove that Eddie is the long lost son?" Sydney asked.

"Ok well when we go to Russia. I am going to ask Olena about the baby and find anything I can. Maybe like a birthmark or something. If the baby had some kind of birth mark we can create that mark on Eddie or we can have someone from Russia to come in the castle and say that Eddie is the long lost son." I finished.

"It can work. But there is much risk to it. What if we get caught? I mean there is no way someone can prove that who is the long lost son. How would they trust us?" Viktoria asked.

"I know all that and I have thought all about this before talking to you all. Even if we get caught we can make up something and we would not get caught and it's not for long Eddie would have to pretend. I only want the wedding to be stopped." I said. Why I said that Eddie don't have to pretend for long was because that Dimitri will return and he is the long lost son.

I know it; he is the long lost son. Everything is just leading to him. The mother he knew was not even his birth mother. She told him that when she was dying. He told me that she was trying to tell him something, but could not.

There is no way a person can look so much alike and not be related and all this cannot be just a coincident. Their eyes are the same, same hair color, almost same features. I know there is more to the story then the world has been shown to. I know there is something big missing here.

Why would Tatiana even have a war with Turkey? There was no particular reason. I know my father and Nathan had been great friends, so why a war? Why would Adrian so desperately wanted me to be his wife. Creating a war with another country only to merry a girl? I have heard that Adrian loved his third wife Ileana more then anything. She was a Romanian princess. I herd they met at a ball and fell in love. People say that Adrian adores her and she held his heart. She is actually the Queen of Russia. Even his first or second wife didn't get that position.

She have given birth to a girl, while his first and second wife gave births to two boys. Shouldn't the first wife be the queen since she gave the first hire? I herd that Adrian cherishes Ileana and spent most of the time with her then his other wives. I herd that his first two wives hardly saw him or met him. So why would he want too merry me when he is in love with Ileana?

People said that she is the only wife who is so calm and nice with people. Other ones are just like other Royals and don't care about anything. They say that the first two are just like his mother Tatiana and Ileana is just the kind of Queen they should have for Russia.

I am just so confused by all this. I mean I have questions for three people. First they're all about Olena. Second are about Tatiana, and the tired are all about Adrian. I am just so frustrated now. All this has just brought more questions for me and all this is becoming a mystery to me.

There is just something big missing. Something that will shock everyone, but what is it? I just wished everything were back to like it was two years ago. I was happy and was free from all this politics of the kingdoms. I was a free spirit and was innocent to the entire kingdom. I was not a princess like others.

They loved to dress up and impress stronger kings so they could have a secure future. All this never or never will matter to me. Where other princess loved to take care of their beauty and dress, I loved to learn how to fight and stand equal to my brother, which made my brother really proud of me. He said that I was like a brother to him then a sister. How I wish he was here today and I would have not been all this mess.

I couldn't even get to see his dead body. The soldiers said that he was caught in the fire in his tent. Since the fire was too much no one could get the chance to save him. I just don't get it. All this is so confusing. I always wonder how can he die from the fire in his tent. A fearless king dying like this does not make sense. But what can I do? I just think I am going to have a brain damage from thinking all this.

I have too much on my plate right now. There is just too much to think and all I want to do is go back to turkey and live in my castle with nothing to worry about. The more I was not looking forward to this trip now makes me want to go to Russia and get to know all my answers that I am looking for. I just hope I get all the answers to my questions and live in peace that I long for.

**AN: I know it's short but it would have to do for now but I would try to update soon and I am still busy. **

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**If you want me to update soon please, please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note,

I am really sorry guys I haven't update in like forever. I am really busy with life and there has been a lot going on. I am working on the next chapters for all my stories. I hope to soon update and hope you can all forgive me.

Thank you :)


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Sorry for this really really late update. I got time now so I am trying to Update my stories now. So here you guys go there is another chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 14 **

Finally we have reached Russia. The ride here was a misery. I had met Queen Tatiana, Prince Paul and a lot of other people in the palace. Oleana was no where to be seen and also King Adrian's wife's.

The encounter with Queen Tatiana was not nice. All I wanted to do was rip her head off. How she smirked at me and gave me that evil smile and how she kept putting Turkey down with her talk. But I could have not lost my temper there. This was their time. And our time would come, it will come really soon.

Prince Paul was really nice and a polite person. He seem's to be a gentlemen not like Adrian. I think being raised by someone does affect your personality. That's why Prince Paul had a good personality and King Adrian had an ugly one. We all had lunch together. It was a big feast and let me tell you it was really good.

The Palace was extraordinary, really big, and beautiful. Everything here was beyond Royal. I guess it has it's perks when being the worlds largest country and strongest.

I was so tired so I asked King Adrian to escort me to my room. He called two ladies, to escort me to my room as to he was busy with some political work. The ladies names were Alina and Vera. They seemed nice. We finally arrived to the room, after which seemed to be a really long walk.

Finally we had arrived. We entered the room. I fell in love with it. It was really big. Had a round king size bed, two night stands, a dresser, and there was a big glass door that led out to a really big garden.

I opened the door to let the fresh breeze come in. I took a deep breath in, smelling the breeze. I could smell roses, lilies, and lavender. There were a lot of flowers out side. And the garden had a really big and beautiful cage, which had two white doves in there. I fell in love with them. There was also a pond that was beautiful and from the pond you could see the other side of the palace.

I was already in love with this place. No matter how much I hated my journey or the king and his mother, I was just in love with this country already. Now all I want to do is get a nice relaxing bath and just get into that big bed.

"Viktoria please have the bath ready for me." I said as I walked back in.

"I will have that ready for you, Your Highness." It was Vera who said that. I only nodded at her because Viktoria must be tired and she would not have idea where are things here.

I told Viktoria and Sydney to go and rest. They did as I told them to.

"Your Highness the bath is ready for you." Vera said to me. I nodded at her and walked to the bathing area. I took of my clothes and sat in the bath.

"Why was Oleana not their today?" I asked Vera who was scrubbing my arm.

"Your Majesty she hardly sees anyone. But since you are about to merry the king, she would definitely meet you." Vera said. Why would she meet me if I was to merry King Adrian?

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because she has raised the king. The Queen just gave birth to him, never raised him." She replied. Interesting! Wait then why is he so cruel?

"Why?" Was all I asked again. I don't know but this lady seem nice and friendly and I have a feeling I can get a lot of stuff out from her.

"I don't know why but a lot of people say that after King Nathan's death the Queen took over so she was too busy to raise her child. So Kings first wife Princess Oleana raised him as her own child." Things were starting to get interesting and weird.

"What about Oleana's older son? What happened to him?" I was questioning her a lot. She look up at me and smiled,

"No one really knows what happen to him. And I would not be the one who can your question, Your Highness." She said. I didn't ask any questions to her. She quickly finished giving me a bath. When I got out she warped me in the towel. And then dressed me up in a comfy gown.

I flopped on the bed and tried to sleep. To my surprise it came really quickly.

"Your Highness, its time for you to wake up." I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Alina who was at my service. It felt like I only slept for ten minutes. But I had slept for about three hours. I looked up to ask her to why she woke me up, before I could say anything she said,

"You have to get ready for the ball tonight, which is held in for your honour." Oh I had forgot about that. I groaned and got up from the bed. I went to bathroom to wash my face.

Why had King Adrian had to held the ball tonight? We just got here after a long journey. And I was so tired. And pregnancy was starting to take its toll on me. When I came back in the room, Viktoria and Sydney were in the room. They smiled at me and bowed saying,

"Your Majesty" just another way to piss me off. "Cut the crap" I said to them and I hear gasp and looked around to see Alina and Vera looking at me with wide eyes. Yes, Queens never swore. And I was different then anyone else. They quickly looked down and came to tend me.

Vera did my hair and Alina dressed me in a beautiful maroon colour gown. It was tight from the chest and from my waist down it was those big pouf that I hated. But the dress was pretty. My hair were pined up in a bun and Aline had put diamond studs in my ears.

I told them it was enough. I don't like myself overdone. They were pouting because I didn't let them finish. If I had, I would just end up looking like a clown like other princess and queen. It's not like they don't look pretty but its just I am not that kind of a person, who adorned them selves with a lot jewellery and havy work dresses.

I looked at the Mirror, I looked nice. I always look nice without to much. I signed. I missed my room, my country. I missed my people, and Dimitri. His name brought heart ache and tears rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped them. Sydney and Viktoria didn't say anything. And Vera and Alina also stayed quite. It would be disrespectful of them to question the queen.

We got out of the room and Eddie and Sasha were standing outside my door each on the side. Eddie was on the right and Sasha was on the left. They both bowed down and said,

"Your Majesty" I didn't bother to say anything just nodded, because we were not in our home we were in Russia. And in a palace where are people so cruel. Even the Guards.

They escorted me down to the ball room. And my ladies stayed behind in the room. I had to wait out until they called me.

"We welcome her Highness Queen of Turkey and Daughter of the late King Ibrahim Mazur, Rosemarie Mazur who would soon to be married His Majesty King Adrian Ivashkov." As he Finished the door opened to the ball room and I walked in. There were a lot of people here.

People from all around the world. I think they just came to see me here. The youngest Queen in history who is about to marry the King of the worlds largest country. I didn't recognize anyone here.

I looked around the crowed smiling at them. Christian and Lissa were here. My smile just got bigger at looking at them. They smiled back at me. I didn't know they would be here.

I walked up to where King Adrian was standing in his Tuxedo and smiling at me. He bowed to me and said,

"Your Highness" and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. I wanted to take my hand away from him but I couldn't, not in front of all these Royals and so many people.

"Your Majesty" I said coldly. Adrian looked at the crowed and said,

"Let the celebration begin." People broke of from their graze from us and started mingling. A lot of people came up to me and talked about the affairs and my plans for Turkey. Most of them were allies with Turkey. I got so bored with them. Luckily my advisor Jesse Zeklos had arrived today to. And he answered their questions for me.

I looked around to find Christian and Lissa but I could not sight them. People had drinks in their hand were and talking to each other.

"Your Attention please," It was the same person who announced my arrival. He was standing up in a balcony. Everyone looked at him.

"Now it's the time for His Majesty King Adrian Ivashkov and Her Highness Rosemarie Mazur to come and have the first dance together." With that he walked away.

"May I your Highness?" I turned around to Adrian who had his hand out for me. I didn't want to but I gave my hand to him and followed him in the middle of the room. Someone started playing piano and we started dancing. His one arm wrapped around my waist and my hand in his other hand.

We started the dance slow. He was looking down at me and I did not want to look at him so I just looked straight on his clothes he was taller then I was.

We didn't talk. We dance for about ten minutes and then everyone started coming on the floor with their respective partners.

I let got of Adrian and he excused him self. I looked around and he went to grab another women and brought her to the dance floor.

The way he was looking at her and the sparks I could see in his eyes. I could tell he loved her. She was looking at him the same. I knew they were in love because thats how I use to look at Dimitri. I think this was Adrian's wife. Queen of Russia. I was brought out of my gaze from someone,

"My I have a dance with Her Highness." And I turned around to look at who was my companion.

**AN: How was it guys? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Please Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you everyone for the Review :) I was huts busy so could not update earlier. I have the next chapter. Just going to finish it up by tomorrow. Ok here you go another chapter I hope you guys enjoy :) **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 15 **

The eyes that I could recognize anywhere in the world were staring down at me. I started having a deja-vu. The men standing in front of me six feet seven inches tall. Long brown hair pulled back in to a sleek pony. He had short beard and mustache.

I could just melt in to these brown eyes. He was looking at me with amusement. All I could whisper was "Dimitri." As if he didn't even hear me and said,

"My I, Your Highness?" And had his hand out for me. I just placed my hand and he wrapped his right arm to my waist. We started dancing. I don't know what I was feeling. I wanted to say something. Ask him where he has been. Why he has a beard now? He always hated it, thats why I never seen him in beard before. I was staring at him.

"I am sorry I haven't introduced my self to you yet. My name is Asim Abassi I am a prince of a small town in Egypt called Qaluyb" He said. And my eyes widened. No, he is not. He is Dimitri. My Dimitri! Why was he lying? He knows he cant lie to me. I can read him like an open book but he had his walls up. He had his guard mask on.

I was about to say something when I was interrupted.

"Looks like you guys have met each other." I stopped dancing and looked back who interrupted us. It was Christian. And he had a big smirk on his face.

"Yes, Your Majesty, Her Highness is even beautiful then I have heard." Asim or Dimitri said. I was so confused.

"Yes, she is. If you don't mind Prince Asim can I have a dance with Her Highness?" Christian asked. And Asim nodded and gave my hand to Christian. I didn't want to let go of him but I had to.

We started dancing. And Christian asked,

"How are you Rose?"

"Not so good how about you?" I asked him. My eyes were trying to find Dimitri. But he was no where to be seen.

"I am good. I am really sorry about Dimitri. Eddie told me I am really sorry." He said. I glared at him.

"What do you mean you are sorry? He is alive." I said with a harsh tone.

"Rose there is no way he could be alive. He has drowned." He said to me.

"Yes, but the men who was dancing with me before he is Dimitri." I said back.

"What? No Rose, He is prince Asim Abassi He is a prince of a small town in Egypt called Qalyub." He said. Does he think I am stupid?

"He just looks like Dimitri." I said. How can he not see that? They have spent enough time together. He should know.

"Rose it does not mean if someone looks alike they are the same person. Even Adrian looks like Dimitri. He is not Dimitri. And Asim he has a beard. Dimitri hated it. The way he had his hair tied back Dimitri also hated tying his hair back like that. And I have grown up with Asim."

"He is my far cousin. And do you think I would lie to you Rose? I always use to tell Dimitri he looks like my cousin. And thats why I brought him here with me so he could have met Dimitri but Eddie told me what happened. I am really sorry. He was my friend to." He said.

Maybe he is right. But heart saying that he is lying to me. But why would he lie to me? Christian would never lie. I think he is right. I signed and closed me eyes.

"I just miss him a lot." I said to Christian.

"I know you do. Hey but I am still mad at you for not telling me about you guys." He said. Trying to lighten my mood. I smiled at him.

"I am sorry it was a top secret." I said.

"Well, I am still mad." He said. Oh what would I do if I didn't have these super awesome people in my life?

"Thank you for being here and bringing Lissa along with you." I said to him. I was really glad they were here.

"It's not a problem. Do you think I would have let you be here all alone with the evil king?" He asked. Oh I love him. I smile at him. He excused him self to go have a dance with Lissa. A lot of other Royals came and had a dance with me.

I was tired and I wanted to sleep. So I excused my self from the room. I went out of the room. I could not find Eddie or Sasha here. So I left to see where they are. They are supposed to escort me to my room.

I walked a little and I heard someone talking. I turned around the hall to see Eddie, Sasha, Christian and that Prince who looks like Dimitri talking to each other. I could not make out what they were saying.

"What's going on here? " I head pooped up toward me and all of there eyes got wider,you're

"Your Highness we were telling His Majesty and prince Asim to stay here until you're wedding. Since it's only in short three weeks." Eddie said. I gave him a point look. I didn't believe that's what they were only talking about. And why would Eddie ask Prince Asim to stay for my wedding? I get Christian but why Asim?

"And why would Prince Asim stay for my wedding? We don't even know each other and I think King Adrian doesn't even know him to." I stated. All of them looked at each other.

"Oh Rose, Asim came here with us and would return back with us. So that's why Eddie asked for us to stay." Christian said. And I glared at him.

"Where is Lissa? You didn't leave her alone in the ball room or did you?" I asked Christian.

"She… umm… she… Lissa was tired so Sasha had escorted her to rest in your room." He finished. I have a feeling he is lying to me and they are all hiding stuff from me.

"I still cant believe what you have told us Lissa." It was Viktoria who said that I turned around to see them coming toward us. And they stopped in their track when they saw me. I thought Lissa was tired and went to rest in my room.

"Rose what are you doing here?" Lissa asked.

"I can ask you the same thing what are you doing here? Christian told me you went to rest because you were tired." I said and crossed my arms and looked at them for explanation. All three of them looked at each other for explanation.

"Yes, Rose I was tired. But I didn't even get the chance to talk to you so I came back." Lissa said. And I can tell she was lying.

"Then why did you come here instead of the ball room? I was supposed to be there not here." I said. Lissa paled and she didn't know what to say.

"We did made our way to the ball room but the guards told us you were not there and came here looking for you." It was Sydney who said that. I gave her a harsh glare. Whats up with all the lying.

"Rose why so many question?" Christian asked. I turned around to face him.

"I would not ask so many questions if you guys stop lying to me." I snapped at him and he flinched.

"Rose we are not lying about anything. You are tired and the journey has gotten to you. Please don't stress your self it's not good for you and just go and relax." It was Eddie who said that.

Maybe he is right. I am tired and all I want to do is sleep. This whole trip have exhausted me. Maybe they are not lying to me. Why would they lie to me? We have always shared everything.

"Rose. Lissa, Asim, and I would be staying here until the wedding. We have your back. You are not alone in this." Christian brought me out of thoughts.

"Maybe you guys are right I am tired from the trip and the stress of getting married to the person who I hate so much is taking its toll on me. I think I am going to call it a night. I am going to go and have some sleep." I said. And both Eddie and Sasha came to escort me.

Lissa, Viktoria, and Sydney also trailed behind me. We finally came to my room. Vera and Alina were there they changed me in to the sleeping gown. And there was a knock on the door. Viktoria opened the door.

"King have said ok to King Ozera and Queen Lissa to stay here so Her Majesty can go to their room and let Her Highness rest. I would escort her to her room. I am waiting outside for her when she is done." It was Eddie.

"Ok Guard Castile, I will let Her Majesty know." Viktoria replied. Oh they were being so formal. Viktoria closed the door.

"Rose I think I will let you rest. I will see you tomorrow. Don't stress and take some rest." She said as she hugged me. I nodded at her and she was about to walk out when I said,

"Viktoria you may also go and tell Guard Castile and Guard Sasha their duty is over." She nodded and left. Sydney was standing there looking around being bored.

"Vera and Alina you both may also go and rest. I will see you tomorrow." I said to them. They both bowed to me and said, "Yes Your Highness" and left. Why I couldn't I tell Sydney to go with them to?

"Are you ok rose?" Sydney asked.

"No, I am not." I broke into tears. She came to me and hugged me. It was the first time she was seeing me cry. I never cried in front of anyone. Except Dimitri.

"You know you can always talk. I am here to listen." She said and I pulled back.

"I miss everything. I miss Turkey. I miss Baba, I miss Mason, I miss Zoya. I miss everything. I don't want to be the Queen. I never wanted to be. I just wanted a normal life and I don't have it."

"I miss him so much Sydney. He was the only one who was holding me up. He helped me so much after Baba and Mason died. And now he is gone. My heart says he is alive but head says no he is not."

"And being pregnant with his child and getting married to the evil king is not how I planed my life. This is not how it was supposed to happen. I don't no, I feel so helpless and venerable. I want to just run away from here and just go somewhere else, where I could get some peace."

"But no I have to be stuck here with all this complicate situation. I have no way out of this. And I don't know for how long I would hold up before I break." I finished. Tears were rolling down. I needed this. I needed to take everything out of my heart. Because if I didn't I would've had a mental break down.

And only I could do it with Sydney because Lissa and Viktoria are married. And they were newlyweds and I didn't want to be the one telling them my problems. So they could not have their time and not enjoy it.

"Rose, you are strong, a really strong women. You are the youngest Queen in the history. You have been through a lot. You still have to be strong. You are doing this for your people. And you can do it."

"I know it's not the life you plan but everything will be ok. You have to be strong and be able to fight the king. You can't lose hope, not just yet. We still have three weeks and a lot can happen in three weeks. So don't lose hope." She said

She is right. We have three weeks. A lot can happen. I should not lose just yet. We will find a way out of this. Christian and Lissa will be staying here that would help to. I looked at her and smiled

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime Rose," She said.

"Ok I am going to sleep. You can go to your room and rest to." I said to her. She got up and said, "Goodnight" and left. I pulled the covers on me and fell asleep.

**What do you guys think going to happen? Ideas are always welcome :)**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**And if you want me to post next chapter fast please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) here is another chapter for you guys. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you all enjoy :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 16 **

Vera woke me up for breakfast. I didn't let them dress me. I dressed my self up. I did not wanted to look like an idiot. It's not that they don't dress me nice. I am just use to my ladies making my dressed and making me ready. They knew what I wanted.

Sydney came in and helped. She picked a nice light blue dress for me. It was tight from the chest and rest was lose. It had a round neck like and sleeves went up to my elbow. Around the neck line it was nicely beaded in pearls.

Sydney let my hair lose but braided the font and pined them back. She put the pearls earrings in my ear and some pearl bracelet on my hand. It was simple, yet elegant. Thats how I liked my self.

"Sorry I am late. I slept in." It was Viktoria who came running in the room.

"Why? Did Guardian Castile not let you sleep last night?" It was Sydney who asked that. It Viktoria blushed. And both Sydney and I started laughing.

"Sydney" Viktoria said and slapped her on the arm. It was a friendly one. Viktoria was still blushing. We all made our way out. I stooped to see Eddie.

"Your Highness, " he said and bowed to me. I was in a good mood today.

"Guardian Castile, I heard a complaint, about you." I said to him in a serious tone. He looked at me really confused and asked,

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I heard from my Lady Viktoria that you did not let her sleep last night. And thats why she was late today." I said so him again being really serious. Eddie turned red ten shades darker. He looked at me and then at Viktoria who was embarrassed right now.

"I... ummm... I.. I am really sorry you're highness." He statured and looked down.

"Apology accepted. Next time make sure she is not late." I said and started laughing Sydney and Guard Sasha also started laughing. It doesn't hurt to joke sometime. Both Eddie and Viktoria were embarrassed.

"Rose you are so mean" Viktoria said.

And Sasha, Sydney and I laughed again. We all stooped when someone said,

"It's not good for a queen's reputation to joke with a guard." I turned around to look who it was. It was that Prince again. What was his name? Asan? Amir? Asim? Yes, it was Asim. I glared at him.

"It is nobody's businesses what I do and not. I can joke or I can be mad at my guard." I said and crossed my arms.

"Maybe it is allowed in Turkey. But this is Russia. Behaviour like this not allowed here. And I am telling you this for your own good." He said as he walked up to me.

"Don't tell me whats good for me and whats not." I stated.

"I am just trying to warn you of the consequences of this. If Queen Tatiana find out about this she wont be happy." He said.

"I don't care if she will be happy or not. I don't give a dam to what she thinks. And I am getting married to King Ivashkov not to Queen Tatiana, of who I have to think she will be happy or not. When I don't give damn to the king I sure don't give a damn to his old mother." I said and he was looking at me with amusement. I was starting to hate him now.

There is no way he can be Dimitri. Dimitri he would have joked about the king and his mother but this douche looks like he gives them so much respect.

"Excuse us. I am being late for the breakfast. " I said to him and walked of. Eddie walked in front of me and the girls trailed behind me and Sasha was walked behind the girls. As if I really need protection in the palace.

To be honest I don't need to be protected anywhere because I am capable of protecting my self. I have take training from Mason, Eddie, and Dimitri. I was good just like them, but nothing compare to Dimitri. He is fearless, deadly and was dedicated to his work. Just thinking about him brings me heart ache.

When would he come back? What if he doesn't come back? No, that is not a possibility. We were now in the dining hall. Eddie and Sasha stayed behind and Viktoria and Sydney followed me in.

"Your Highness," Adrian said walked up to me and kissed my hand.

"Your Majesty," I said to him. I looked around and there, she was the Queen Tatiana, giving me a glare. It looks like she is not happy with her son's decision of being married to me and I smirked at her. Pay back is a bitch. And now I knew how would I piss her off.

There was also the lady from last night sitting at the table and she smiled at me. I think she is Adrian's third wife. But why would she smile at me? I would hate if my husband was getting married to another women and I would definitely not smile at her.

I smiled back. Prince Paul was also here along with his wife. They smiled at me and I nodded at them. Christian and Lissa were also here. I sat between Lissa and Paul's wife. Sydney and Viktoria stood near by the wall, for me if I needed something there were more ladies here around the wall.

I believe they were the queen's, Adrian's wife and Paul's wife ladies. Some ladies started putting the breakfast down and the door opened and the Prince Asim walked in saying,

"I am really sorry for being late Your Majesty." He said to Adrian. Adrian just smiled at him and said,

"It's ok prince Abasi. I am glad you could join us and stay for the wedding." And Prince Asim sat down across from me and smirked at me. What was with him and the king?

"It's my pleasure to be here your Majesty, " he said while looking at me. I was glaring at him. There is no way possible I could like him. He was starting to get on my nerves now. The way he looked at me. I just wanted to go and punch him in the face.

Breakfast was good, really good. There was so much, all Russian food. I believe there were about ten different kind of food on the table. I tried everything and everyone just looked at me.

I didn't care. I was hungry and I was really hungry. I finished my plate up and was really satisfied. The food was really good. The cook should be rewarded for making this awesome breakfast. Everyone left so did I.

Eddie and Sasha escorted me to my room and to my surprise Viktoria and Sydney didn't follow. I wonder where did they go? The walk there was a quite one. When I got in the room, I just sat on the couch and tried to relax my self.

"Your Highness," Vera called out. I looked at her.

"Alina and I are working on you're wedding dress. We just want to make sure if it is to your likings. So we can start the dress." She said. I was really not interested in the wedding preparations but I am bored so mind as well just help them.

"Ok" I said to her. Both Vera and Alina brought stuff and put it on the table. Vera started to take some materials out and Alina some diagrams.

"Your Highness these are some diagrams that we have, drew for your dress." Alina said, giving me the diagrams. They all looked ok but nothing to my likings. In every dress I would just like one thing about it and thats all.

"There is this one that we both like and we think it will look great on you." Alina said, giving me the diagram. I looked at it and she was right it was really nice. It was tight from chest to my waist and it was plaited. Had a sweetheart neck line, and it was lose from the bottom and had a brush train, the bottom was beaded nicely going up and had some kind of lace on it, it also had a top that went just down to my chest. It was a net with some beading done on it. It was full sleeves and went went up to my neck. And neck was beaded to so I wouldn't have to wear a necklace.

I think I like it and I don't want anything changed. I think they are getting to know what my taste is in dressing. I told them that I like this dress and they can start working on it. I didn't really had an interest it in. I got even bored looking at their stuff. So I told them just leave me alone.

Where is Victoria and Sydney? They should be here, I haven't seen them since morning. I should ask Eddie or Sasha. I got up and went out of the room. And there was no sign of both of them. Where are they? There are supposed to be here out of my room if I need something.

There is something really fishy going on. They would never have let me be alone. I went to look for them. I walked and walked and I was lost. This palace is so huge I cant even find anything and the fact that I just came yesterday does not help.

I was so lost that I didn't notice anyone and got bumped into someone. "I am really sorry." I said and looked up.

There was an older women looking at me. She had brown eyes and brown hair which had some grey hair in. The brown eyes were just Dimitri's. Why is that in everyone I see Dimitri these days?

"It's ok. Aren't you Queen Rosemarie Mazur? " she asked me.

"Yes, Sorry I am kind of lost. I was looking for my guards and ladies." I said to her.

"It's ok but why were you looking for them? They are supposed to tend you when you need them." She said.

"Yes, but I told them they were dismissed and I wanted them again so I was looking for them." I lied to her. She looked at me and smiled. I wonder who she is.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you?" I asked.

"Oh my bad I did not introduced my self to you. I am Olena Ivashkov." She said. And I just kept staring at her. I have been wanting to meet her and I finally did. And like this bumping in to her.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to her. She smiled at me and said,

"You should not be here, especially without the guards. If her Majesty find you like this she wont be happy." I don't know why people are so scared of this queen bitch.

"Why are you scared of her?" I asked.

"I am not scared of her. Sometimes things happen which are not in your control and you cant do anything about it except just stay quite and wait for something nice to happen." She said. I wonder what things she is talking about. She is polite and wise just like Dimitri. Why? Why is everything reminding me of Dimitri?

"Maybe sometimes nice things never happen!" I said to her.

"Nice things do happen. You just need to have patience and wait for them to happen." She said. How can someone be this wise?

"How long can one wait?" I asked.

"As long as they don't give up." She said.

"And what if one cant handle it and give up?" I asked.

"Then that means that person is not strong enough and does not have faith." She stated.

"How can you be so wise after whatever happened with you? You lost your son, your husband, and here you are standing talking about not giving up." I asked her.

"I said I believe nice things happen and I have patience and faith so thats why my head is still held high." She said and smiling at me. I could learn so much from her and I already like her. Maybe she is right nice things happen thats why I met her.

Not everyone in Russia is cruel at least someone is nice. I could make my self being friends withe her. Her ladies came up and said that it was time for her lunch and she sent one of her ladies to escort me. Maybe this was not going to end up so bad.

**AN: How was it? good? bad? Please Comment!**

**For next chapter please REVIEW :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you guys for Reviewing and reading it :) Here is a really quick update for you all. I wanted to update another chapter but had not time. So I wrote this really quick at my work. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 17**

I was now sitting in the dinning area waiting for the lunch and Kind Adrian to arrive. Everyone was here but not him. Well, Christian, Lissa, and Prince Asim weren't here as well. The door opened and a Guard came in and said,

"Your Highness, His Majesty is busy in some work and he has excused for not making for lunch." He said to Queen Tatiana.

"Ok you are dismissed," she said coldly. The ladies came in and served the food. It was great as breakfast but I was not concentrating on the food. Why were they not here?

Why was Christian and Lissa not here? It makes me wonder and also Sydney and Viktoria are not here to. Where could they be?

I ate in silence. I really wanted to just go to my room. It was so cold here, I don't mean by the weather I mean the atmosphere. It felt like everyone here was forced to come and eat. No one really wanted to be here. Well, when you had a cruel and cold Queen here then how could you like to be here?

I excused my self after I finished eating. I went out and Eddie and Sasha were not here either. Whats up with everyone? They have been gone since the morning. I am starting to get mad now. They knew I hated to be alone here then why wold they leave me and not tell me where they were.

"Your Highness, I can escort you to your room." One of the guards said.

"Can you take me to the Queen Ozera's room please?" I asked him. I didn't wanted to go back to my room, so I thought maybe I will just spend some time with Lissa. The guard said,

"Yes, your Highness," and walked off in front of me. We walked about for ten minutes until we came to a stop in front of a door. There were two guards standing there and the guard who brought me said,

"Her Highness would like to see the Queen Ozera."

"I am sorry Guard Anton, but the queen has not arrived back since the breakfast." One of the guard said. Guard Anton turned around and said,

"I am sorry your highness she is not here would you like me to escort you to your room?" What is going on? Why are they not here? Where could they be? Maybe I should just go back to my room. Probably Sydney and Viktoria have returned by now.

"Yes, I would go to my room." I said to him and again he started walking and I followed him. I didn't talk to him because I thought that would not be appropriate. But he does look like a good one. We walked for about five minutes and came to my room. And Eddie and Sasha was still no here. Why?

"Guard Anton, can you tell me where are my guards?" I asked him because one I was mad and second I was scared what if something have happened to them? What if the king did something to them?

"Your Highness last I saw them they were with his Majesty and his Majesty told me to escort you and make sure I am always here to tend to your needs," he said. Oh my god! No, no Adrian cant do this. He probably has already hurt them, no this cant happen.

"Is there anything that I can get for you?" He asked me.

"Where are they gone?" I asked trying not to cry.

"I would have no idea, I am just a servant. They did leave the castle that I know off," he said. I am going to kill the king with my own hands.

"Who else was with them?" I asked.

"Again your Highness I don't know," he said being really sorry for not able to answer my questions. He looked like a good man.

"You may go now. I am going to rest in my room." I said to him.

"Your Highness I would be guarding you, ill be out here if you need anything." He said and I just walked in the room, and went to sit on the bed. Vera and Alina were here they said, "Your Highness," and let me be alone. What if the king has harmed Eddie and Sasha? What was I going to do?

I cannot lose them. No! Where is Sydney and Viktoria? This was turning into a nightmare now. Why would Eddie and Sasha leave with the King? They would never leave without telling me.

Maybe the King has threaten them. Maybe he did something to them and had the guard lie to me. Maybe the Guard just lied they were with him. Maybe they are just exploring the castle. Maybe they are alive.

What if they are not? This was my worst fear of loosing the loved ones. I have already lost a lot, I don't want to lose any more. I just can't, I can't bear to lose anyone anymore. They were the only people making me strong right now.

"Where is Sydney and Viktoria?" I asked to Vera and Alina.

"Your Highness we have not seen them since morning." Vera said. And I just looked on the floor still siting on the bed. What if the King have taken them with him to? What if he did something wrong to them to? No, I cant think like this. I have to look for them. I have to go and search for them. I don't know how long I had sat on the bed but now the sun was going down. It was evening time.

I cant just sit here. I am going to look for them. I got up and opened the door and Guard Anton was standing there. Looking for any signs of danger. As if there would be danger in the palace.

"Your Highness," he straighten up and bowed to me.

"I want to see King Ivashkov." I said to him and he did was nod and said,

"Yes, your Highness," and again walked in front of me and I followed him. I don't know what was wrong with the guards here. It looked like they were trained to be this strict and emotionless.

I can tell Anton is one of the best guard here. The way he looked around the way he was, He is a good Guard. He has hazel eyes and light brown curly hair. He is about six feet tall. The walk felt so long and I got bored so I thought to make conversation with Guard Anton.

"So how long you have you been serving the Russian army?" I asked him. It was a surprise to him being asked this by a Royal. I think no one ever talked to them.

"My father was in army and so I went in his steps. I have been serving for the army for past fifteen years. I grew up in the castle," he said. Wow fifteen years, See I told you he was a good one.

"Are you married?" I asked him.

"Yes," He said, and the way he said yes I can tell he loved his wife a lot. There was so much affection there and I can tell a smile formed his lips.

"Do you have kids?" I asked. I was interested in knowing him now.

"Yes, I have two boys and one is on its way." He said.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Andrei and Leo." He said.

"How old are they?" I asked. I was really liking the topic of talking about kids. Kids always made me happy. Thinking of how much I am missing the little Zoya.

"Andrei he is four and Leo he is two and half years old." He said. Zoya is three.

"Can I meet them?" I asked. Because I really missed Zoya. I loved kids and playing with them.

"Sure, I will get them to come over tomorrow." He said really surprised, that a queen was asking him to bring his kids so she could meet them. I was not like other Royals. To me all the kids were equal and all the people to I never put my self higher then them. The walk felt so long. Where were we going? I think we walked about half of Russia now.

"When would the one on the way will come?" I asked him again. I think I was starting to annoy him now. But he looked like he loved talking about his family.

"In about a month," he replied.

"Do you want it to be a girl or a boy again?" I asked him. I bet he wold want a boy again most of the men wanted boys.

"A girl!" He took me by surprise.

"Why?" I asked him again not really sure why he wanted a girl since hardly any man liked having daughters.

"Because I already have two boys and my wife is an extraordinary women and I know my daughter one day would be just like her mother." He said. He is sweet. He loves his wife a lot. Makes me happy when I hear about lovers having their happy ending. We were walking and turned around and now we could here some voices but I could not make what they were saying. When we walked more father I could now hear them.

"No, we cant tell her right now." I could not make out whose voice was that. Who were they talking about?

"But we can't keep lying to her like this." Someone else said now.

"And she will know we are lying to her." It was girl's voice. I don't know who it blonged to.

Now we were standing in front of a room I was to busy in listening to the conversation that I didn't even see there were two guards standing out of the room and Anton said something to them and they said,

"Sorry His Majesty is busy at the moment and he has given strict orders not to interrupt him." One of the guards said. I was not going to have any of this. I know they were not going to allow us in so I did the only thing. I got in front of the door and opened it knowing the guards would not say anything. They could not stop their Highness to go in the room.

I opened it and all of them stopped talking. I looked up at all of them shocked and they looked at me with wide eyes if I was just going to kill them

**AN: So how was it guys? Good? Bad?**

**If you want the next chapter soon Please REVIEW :) they make me write more and update faster :)**

**SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, following and favourite :) So here you guys go another chapter. Its short but I wanted to post for you all :) Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you all enjoy :)**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 18 **

I closed the door behind me and walked up to them. I was now fuming with anger god helps me I don't kill them. So they were talking about me huh? Eddie and Viktoria were here along with king Adrian. I went up to Eddie and slapped him.

He looked up at me with his hand on his left cheek and with horror in his eyes. No one mess with me. Not when I am this angry. And he knew me to well. He knew I was mad and I was not going to have them lie me. I had freaked out all day and here they were talking to the king. And on top talking about lying to me.

They asked for it I think. They wanted me to get mad and see my anger. But most of all what were they doing with the king?

"Do you even have an idea what I was going through all day thinking that something happened to you guys?" I yelled at him.

"Your Highness-" Eddie started but I cut him off.

"Don't you your highness me. It is your responsibility to let me know where you guys are going. I was freaking out all day. I thought something happened to you guys." I yelled again. I was angry and on top the pregnancy hormones were getting to me.

"Your Highness they were with me all day today." King Adrian said, and I glared at him. How dare he? Was I talking to him? Did I ask him? No, then why did he interrupt me? Wait! Why were they with King Adrian?

"What were you guys going with him?" I snapped at Eddie who flinched at my tone now. He has never been encounter with me when I got angry and I think he will learn a lesson that no one mess with Rose Hathaway Mazur. No one!

All day I sat in the room thinking all the worse possibilities and here they were chit chatting with the king. The king who has made my peoples and my life a miserable.

"Your Highness the king wanted us to do preparations for you're wedding." Eddie said. I know he was lying. I looked up in his eyes to see but he had his guard mask on with no impression. And there was no way anyone could get that mask off from a guard even the Royals couldn't.

They only took it off when they knew there was no harm or they were off duty. And he is trying to piss me of even more then I already was.

"You, guard Sasha, lady Sydney, and lady Viktoria are dismissed from all your duties from me." I said that and walked off and opened the door. I saw Guard Anton standing there waiting for me.

"Guard Anton can you please escort me to my room?" I asked him.

"Yes, your Highness," He said that and walked off and I trailed behind him leaving Eddie, Viktoria, and so called king staring at me with shock. I just told them they were no longer going to serve me. If they are going to lie to me then I don't need them. I think the king have impressed them with the charms of Russia.

We walked back to my room in silence and after about like fifteen minutes we arrived to my room I stopped and looked at Guard Anton who was now behind me waiting for me to go in,

"I do not want Guard Castile, Guard Sasha, Lady Viktoria and Lady Sydney tending me. I have dismissed them from all my duties. You have to make sure they don't not come near me. And I would like you to guard me from now on." I said to him.

"Yes, your Highness, " he said, and bowed to me. There were about two other guards standing near my room they heard me to.

"You are dismissed from your duty now I would expect you to escort me tomorrow morning. And I would not be going for dinner" I said.

"Yes, Your Highness," He said.

"Goodnight, " I said to him and left Guard Anton looking at me wide eyes.

I think no one ever said goodnight to their guards. Well, no king or queen said. But again I am not like them. I walked in both Vera and Alina were here. I went and looked out the window. They did their normal routine and now I was tired of them greeting me when I came in. I closed my eyes and I felt so alone.

I felt like no one was here for me anymore. The people I thought were here for me they have turned their back on me. I don't know for how long I would hold up. Sydney told me last night they were here with me and would support me. What happened?

Sydney and Guard Sasha were not there. I wonder where were they but I think they also fell in for the Kings charms. I think they decided to serve him then me. Oh well it's not like first time I was going to lose my loved ones.

Russians has taken all of them. But I had to be strong. Strong for my people, for little Zoya and Ahmed. They're only hope was me. And I could not let them down. No way I was going to let them down.

I turned around to see Vera and Alina who were sitting down and working on some kind of clothes.

"I don't want Lady Viktoria and Lady Sydney in my room to tend me anymore. I have dismissed them from their responsibilities. And only both of you would tend my needs." I said to them bringing them to my attention. They both looked at me and said,

"As you wish Your Highness," in union. And I turned back and looked in the garden from the long glass doors. This morning I thought I was going to be ok till lunch time. I met Olena and her words were still ringing in my head. She said she sill had faith and hope.

I am strong enough. I never gave up before I wont give up now. She was right. You have to be strong and have faith in you. I stood there for a really long period. All I thought about was everything.

My dad, my brother, Dimitri, little Zoya, Ahmed and all my people. My people sacrificed so much for us why couldn't I do things for them? They deserved it. They deserved to be happy. All the little kids and the unborn one deserved a bright and better future.

I don't care if I am alone in all this. I will not go down without a fight and I will play dirty now. Really dirty that the king would not even know what hit him. He still hasn't faced the real Rose Hathaway Mazur and he was going to.

He is going to pay big for this. Yes, I was being a coward but now I wont have any of that. From tomorrow the King will wish he never laid his eyes on Turkey and me. He will regret this , and even his upcoming seven generations will regret. They will think hundred times before messing with me and my people.

**AN: So guys how was it? what do you think about it? Good? Bad? Please comment!**

**and if you want the update to be soon like this one the review :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews :) Sorry for the long wait I was just busy. It's a really short chapter but I thought to just post it for you all. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 19**

I woke up the next day. I knew it was a new day for me. For the first time I was looking forward for today. I was just smirking at my self for what I was going to do. I got out of the bed and looked through the closet. Vera and Alina were also here and were trying to help me.

I took out a nice dark green gown. It was made in chiffon and the sleeved were in some kind of lace that went up to the elbow. It was tight from the chest but from there it was all lose. I loved these kind of dress. The neck line was nicely beaded. I took a bath, Vera helped me with that and Alina made my bed.

Vera did my hair leaving them lose and bringing the hair from my temples back and pined it. I wore some nice emerald earring and some bracelet. I was looking good. I really wanted that look. Today Russia was going to meet the real Rose Hathaway Mazur.

I got up and got out of the room with Vera and Alina following me. Guard Anton was here waiting for me. As I told him he did his job. I could not see Eddie or Sasha or maybe they just didn't come. He escorted me to the dining area. I went in and everyone was already there. I saw the empty chair beside King Adrian and took that seat. He gave me a weird look and I just smiled at him.

"Good morning Your HIghness, how do you do this morning?" I asked the queen and she just kept looking at me if something had happened, because I have not been saying anything stayed quite all the time.

"I am doing good how about your self?" She asked in a bitter tone.

"I am doing great." I said.

"I am sorry your Highness but My Queen sits here." King Adrian said. I know that, thats why I sat here.

"It's ok she can sit somewhere else and I think she wont mind me sitting here. We are to get married soon." I said to him.

"But this spot is for the queen." He said.

"So, I am going to soon be your queen to, and I know how much you adore me and I would love to sit down with my husband to be for breakfast." I said.

"But-" Adrian was interrupted by his wife, "It's ok your Majesty I can sit across from you." She said and sat down across from him. She did not look happy but it would be so low for a queen if she would get her guest out of the chair. I smirked in my head.

I saw prince Asim glare at me and I glared back at him. He does have some mental issues. And I do not care about them. We had our breakfast and again it was really good. We all finished and King Adrian got up and was making his way out, But I stooped him.

"Your Majesty, I was wondering if we can spend the day together working on our wedding stuff." I said and he looked really uneasy.

"Your HIghness I already have plans with my Queen." He said,

"Please our wedding is coming really fast and I want to have everything perfect." I said with puppy dog eyes. Seriously Rose you and puppy dog eyes? I questioned my self.

"It's ok your Majesty go with her highness. We can make our plan some other day." His wife said. She looked pissed off. I was hitting the buttons. I smirked in my head. She left with her ladies trailing behind her and Adrian kept staring at them until they were out of sight. He looked at me and said,

"What do you want to do Your Highness?" He was annoyed I can tell by this tone.

"I was wondering if you could show me around the palace." I said. He gave me a look saying, 'is that all what you want?' I gave him the puppy eyes again he signed and said,

"Sure," He said and started walking. Guard Anton was behind us and so were the King's guards. Also Vera and Alina followed us. We walked in silence but I decided to annoy him now.

"So your Majesty, what is your favourite colour?" I questioned him not really knowing how to start the conversation. I have to somehow find his week spot but I think I already have found that his wife Ileana, his Queen. He stopped and looked at me and the look again.

"Black," He said.

"Just like your heart." I muttered to my self.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I replied, thanking god he didn't hear me.

"So what's your favourite food?" I asked him.

"Black bread, which mom bakes for me sometime." He said. Did the queen ever go to the kitchen? Did she even know how to get a glass of water let alone bake?

"I never knew the queen can cook." I said. He didn't say anything and kept walking. But why didn't he reply me? He always called her I never once heard him call her mom.

"Do you have an interest in the music?" I asked.

"I like it sometimes." He said to me. He once never asked about my interests.

"So when you became the king how did you feel? I hear a lot of rumours. Some said you didn't wanted to be the king and some said you were better of at a bar then be the king." I said.

"There are rumours about a lot of stuff. It does not matter how I felt and does not matter what others say. Whatever goes in this palace happens only if the Queen wants it." He said. I never thought he could talk like this . See I was right he always called he queen. And when he said queen it felt like venom was dripping of. Oh this is new.

"So since you already love queen Ileana then why marry me?" I asked him.

"I still have two other wife's if you don't remember. It does not mean I don't love them and it wont affect our marriage." He said. But it didn't answer my question. Why did he want to marry me? I didn't ask anything. He showed me around to important place like throne room, the library, the head guard quarters, the church and a lot more. I was bored by now.

No offence but the palace was beautiful but walking with the king and him not making any conversation was not nice. This was so not like him. He was the flirting type or did he show it to me he was the flirting one? We were now in the garden. At the other side of the palace. I have never been here before. This was a really big palace.

I was tired with all the walking now. The king he looked fine as if this was normal for him. I saw some people walking toward us and when they came close enough for me to see it was Christian, Lissa and Asim.

"His Majesty, Her Highness," Christian greeted us.

"It's nice of you to join us King Ozera." Adrian said. Lissa was giving me a weird look and I looked back at her with a question face but she didn't say anything but someone did not look happy. Prince Asim, like I even care!

"Rose what are you doing here?" Christian asked not using my title. This is why I love him.

"Oh I was just spending some time with my future husband getting to know him better." I said. Christian gave me the look 'Really' he knew I was up to something and a smirked pulled up on his face.

"I am sure you will fell in love with this great King," he said with a fake smile. I was holding back my laughter because Christian just looked funny.

"Oh I already am." I said. And all of them looked shocked staring at me expect one he was fuming with anger now, but why? This is weird. This does not concern him at all.

"You are what?" Lissa asked.

"I said I am already in love with the king. He has charms, he is good looking and over the past weeks he has won my heart." I lied.

"I have?" Adrian asked me looking confused. Why was he confused? I thought he wanted this. I faked blush and I could feel someone staring at me. I looked up and it was the Prince. I think he wants me to punch him or something.

"I was thinking why don't we have the wedding in this garden?" I asked.

"But that is going to take place in the church." Adrian said.

"I mean the reception." I said.

"You are going to have a reception?" Lissa asked I turned to her and said,

"Of course, It's my wedding and with whom I am in love with. I want to make it the best day of my life." I said.

"But I have not arranged for a reception to happen." Adrian said.

"I want one and I think we have enough time to arrange one." I said.

"But - " I cut him off and said, "Come on Adrian please," calling him with his name took him of guard and I gave him the puppy look again. It seems to work.

"Ok as you wish." He said and I heard someone snort. I turned around and it was the prince. I eyed him what was his problem?

"Is there anything wrong Prince Azim?" I asked him, he just stared me in the eyes. His mask was off and I could just read him like Dimitri. He was hurt but why was he hurt? There were to many emotions going on. I don't know how long we stared at each other and all the sudden his mask was back on and he just walked off with a hurt look his face.

**AN: How was it guys? Please comment!**

**For next chapter REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**An: Thank you everyone for reviewing :) Here is another chapter for you all. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 20**

Well, that was wired. What is his problem? And why was he hurt? What for? Ill find out. Christian and Lissa left to do whatever and it got really wired with the king. He showed me a little more and then I just got so tired. I told him I wanted to go to my room.

He told Guard Anton to escort me back to my room because he has some business to attend. By the time we came back it was past lunch hour and I was hungry. I told Alina to get some food for me. I sat on the sofa and leaned my head back. Trying to think what happened today.

The King talked about his mom with adoration and yet when he talked about her again it was with pure venom. But how could one have two sides for one person. Maybe Queen Tatiana was a better mother then a Queen. Maybe when she gave the King the love of a mother he loved it when she was in her Queen form he hated.

But he was just like his mother. Then how could he not like her? Even when she was the in her Queen form. There are so many secrets that lay in this palace. When I first met King Adrian all I thought he was a womanizer. Got every women in his bed and never respected them but today changed that. I saw something else. Maybe he was not the person he showed.

Alina brought food for me and I finished it all off. I yawned and going to bed sounded really good. As I got up there was a knock on the door. Vera opened it up and walked in Guard Anton. "Your Majesty, sorry to disturb you, Lady Victoria and Lady Sydney would like to meet you." He said. Why do they want to see me?

"I don't wish to see them." I said to him he nodded and just left closing the door behind. I don't think I want to see them anytime soon. I was just to mad right now. I will talk to them but not right now. I just went to bed and to my surprise sleep came to me ass soon as I hit the pillow.

_I was in the palace Church. It was nice here. A lot of people sat in the chairs, it was full. I was wearing a white wedding dress. Zoya, my flower girl made her entry and then followed my ladies Sydney and Viktoria and then Lissa walked in. It was my turn to walk down. There was a big smile on my face as I walked down the aisle. _

_There stood at the altar was Dimitri. He smiled at me when our eyes met and at that time everything vanished from there. And it was only Dimitri and I. When I was there he held his hand out for me and brought me up. I wish this moment could just freeze right now. It was just perfect. _

_The priest did his thing until it was time for us to say the words I have been waiting. "I do" Dimitri said and it was turn again the priest said something and all I said, "I do." And the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." And Dimitri lowered his face to mine and kissed me. _

I woke up, and reality hit me. It was just a dream. But I wish it could have been real. A tear slipped down my cheek. I missed him. "Dimitri come back." I whispered to my self. I just sat there thinking about Dimitri. I wonder where is he? Is he going to come back for my rescue?

I wiped my tear of and got up and went to the bathroom to fresh up. I washed my face with a cold water to just get the pain away. I walked out and went straight to my wardrobe. I looked through the dresses to wear something comfortable. I got a navy blue gown out. It had nice beading down on it. There was a white gown under and the cape was in navy blue. I changed and sat down in front of the mirror. Vera started doing my hair for me.

She combed it out very gently and breaded my hair leaving some hair out on the sides. I wore a nice sapphire earrings with a matching pendant. I got up and walked out of the room. Guard Anton was standing out. He walked ahead of me and I followed with Alina and Vera trailing behind me.

It was time for dinner now. Everyone was already seated. I went and took my seat next to Lissa who sat next to Christian. And waited for the food be laid on the table. I was feeling low, with the dream and missing Dimitri. I looked up and saw prince Asim sitting across from me and looking at me.

Our eyes met and I just could not look away. It was if I could melt into those beautiful eyes. There were so many emotions going on in those eyes, as if they were pleading to me. They said so much to me. But there was also a barrier up. I took my eyes from his and looked at Lissa who was calling my name.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Am I ok? No!

"Yes," I said. And I noticed the food was now on the table. Everyone ate in silence. I steeled some glances at Asim and saw him looking at me more then paying attention to his food. He did not even touch his plate. What was up with him?

Soon we all finished and we all said our good beys and started to leave but I made the king stop again.

"Your Majesty can you go on a walk with me in the gardens?" I asked him and the look on his face said he was annoyed.

"I have to attend other things." He said.

"Please only for a bit." I batted my eyes at him. He signed and said,

"Ok," And we walked off. The walk to the garden was silent. As if we both didn't enjoy each others company.

"We haven't had time to talk about it but I was wondering how many kids do you want?" I asked him and looked at his face. The look was just priceless.

"Um I already have enough kids." He said.

"But I want kids." I said.

"I don't know maybe we can have one." He said.

"But I want more then one." I said. He just stared at me with horror.

"I don't think I would want more then one." He said.

"I can compromise on that I think. This is what you do when you are in love with someone. You comprise things for them." I said and pretended I was sad.

"But if you love someone you don't have to compromise." I turned around to see who it was. And it was Prince Asim again giving the king and me a glare.

"Prince Asim, so nice of you to join us." Adrian said. He walked up to us.

"It's not nice listening to someone's personal conversation." I said.

"Personal conversations happen behind closed doors not in the open." He said and gave me a sharp look.

"At least have some-" "Prince Asim how is your stay at the palace going? I hope you are enjoying your stay." I was cut of by Adrian.

"Its great, Russia not something that I had heard about." He said. I just glared at him. He is talking about Russia but yet he is something that he does not look like. I just get the vibe from him that he is so mysterious and has a lot of secrets.

"I was wondering if we could talk somewhere private?" Prince Asim said to King Adrian.

Adrian turned to look at me and asked,

"If you don't mind can I?"

"Sure we can spend some more time together tomorrow." I said and faked smile. I could feel someone getting really pissed. And I don't care! He has some great issues and he should just go and solve them.

I gave my hand out to Adrian to kiss it and then go. He use to love doing that but what happened now? He hesitated but took my hand and kissed it and left. I just stared at both of them as they left. I signed. What was I doing? This was not right. It felt like I was cheating on Dimitri.

No one came with us. So now I was standing alone in this lonely dark garden. The fresh air was hitting on my skin sending chills down my spine. It was cold but not to cold to freeze me. As I took a breath in, I could smell the flowers, making me just want to melt.

It was kind of relaxing. The moon was shinning down covered with some clouds. Stars made the sky look beautiful. It looked like the sky had some nice diamonds in it. Everything was so calm and relaxing. It was so quite as if no one existed. Everything was just beautiful.

I wish I could just stay here in this moment forever. It made me calm and made me forget about everything and let me just enjoy this moment. All I thought about was happy memories, memories of my childhood.

When Mason and I always use to fight and bicker. When he use to play with me, letting me dress him up in princess dresses and how he always use to protect me. Memories of my dad floated in my head.

How he always use to teach us how to respect others and believe in your heart. He was always there protecting us yet let us out to learn on our own how to fight with this cruel world.

Memories of Zoya came to me. When I first held her in my arms. She looked a lot like me. How she made me smile every day and how much I loved her.

I remembered all the time spent with my ladies talking about all the good looking guards and how they use to tease me about Dimitri. His face flashed in my head making me remember his dazzling smile that you only got to see if you got lucky that day.

His worries for everyone and how he always put him self in front of danger. How he use to kiss me with so much love that I would have butterflies in stomach. We always use to sneak out and would spend time together without anyone noticing.

All the memories brought a smile to my face. I was doing this for them, for their sacrifice. I stayed like this here, I didn't want to go back in. It was all evil. Here it was just so good. Being alone out in this beautiful night made me forget everything and just think about happy stuff.

Which made me feel like I was free, free like a bird, who could just do whatever she wanted, fly high with no worries and let air hit her making her want to fly even higher. How life be this beautiful and yet be this cruel? I don't know how long I stood here but it felt like just five minutes.

I took a last deep breath in and walked in to the palace with a smile plaster on my face. I was not looking where I was going until I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw the queen bitch giving me a hard glare. Her eyes were so devil.

"Rosemarie what are you doing here?" She asked me with a strict voice.

"His Majesty and I were walking in the garden but he had to go for some business so I am returning back to my room. Your Highness," I said to her.

"Its good to see you have accepted defeat against us. Either way you would have never won." She said. I wish I could just rip her head of.

"It's not about wining or loosing. Its about your people who have faith in you and fight to protect you. It not about you or I. Its about our people." I said. She gave me an evil smile and said,

"Ah you are just like your father." And with that she walked of with her ladies trailing behind her like a lost puppy. She didn't even know my father let alone know I am just like him.

**AN: How was it guys? Please comment!**

**For next chapter Please REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you reviewing :) I hope this chapter will answer all you questions and you wont be confused. I am sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 21**

I hate this cruel bitch so much. I hate her more then I hate King Adrian and Prince Asim. Surprisingly! I stared to make my way towards my room. I walked and walked for about thirty minutes. Now I was lost. I still don't know the place here.

I kept on turning in different halls and going even further down. There was no one here to guide me back and not even a guard to escort me back to my room. How am I going to get to my room?

I think now I was at the opposite site of the palace. Why do I always get lost here? My legs started hurting from all the walking and I just wanted to sit down somewhere. What was the need of this big palace anyway?

I was going straight down to a hall, candles were lit and the dim light made this place even look scary. I don't know where I was but it started to freak me out now. The dark area with some dim light, it made it look like something haunted.

I kept on walking further and at the end there were two halls that were attached one was going to the left and one to the right. Which one to take? Where should I turn? I decided to take the right one. It started to get even weirder. It was creeping me out.

The smell was so bad I wanted to just throw up. My hands started to sweat now and as I took a step further my stomach did flip flops. I don't know where exactly I was heading to but I know its somewhere I won't like. I could feel nervousness building up me know.

I wish someone was just here to guide me back, but it looks like all the guards were sleeping now. This place was not well protected at all. The hall seems to never end and the more I looked down, it always looked it has grew longer then before.

I was starting to get thirsty now. But I hear something or someone. I can't make it out what exactly it is. I kept walking a little part of me was happy that down the hall there is someone to guide me back and a part of me was scared what if it something else? What if I will just get lost even further down.

As I got closer I could here footsteps and hushed voices coming. Why would someone would be here at this hour? I should not complain who ever it is can help me go back to my room. As I got closer there was a turn that I took on my right side going into another hall.

I could not make what the person was saying because they whispered talk. I just hope they are some guards to take me back to my room. Finally someone turned towards me from then end of the hall. And I was dead stop in my tracks.

There stood was Eddie and Sasha caring someone out. That person had his arms around Eddie and Sasha's shoulder. Both of them looked scared. I walked up to them just in time for Christian, Prince Asim and king Adrian to come out.

They all looked shocked and horror was showing on their face. I looked at the person Eddie and Sasha were holding. He was passed out. He had really long hair and a long beard as if they have never been groomed in ages. I kept staring at him trying to make out who it is until realization sink into me and my eyes went wide with shock.

This is not possible. How could it be possible. My mouth was open and I just could not bring my self to say anything. Mason! He is alive and in front of my eyes. My brother he did not die. I was so happy at this moment but angry as well. How could they all not tell me?

"Rose what are you doing here?" Christian asked and I broke my gaze and looked at them now really pissed off. I was going to yell at them when a hand was wrapped around my mouth and someone brought their lips near my ear and said,

"Roza, just relax," Dimitri! He is here. He is alive. I relaxed my muscles and he let his hold on me go. I turned around to have look at him but I was met with prince Asim and it all clicked, the wired behaviour of prince Asim. Why he always got pissed when I was with Adrian.

He is Dimitri. I knew it from the day one but everyone told me he was prince Asim and I believed them because the act that they put through out. But why lie to me? Tears slipped down from my cheek as I felt betrayed from all my loved ones. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I didn't care that all of them see me crying broken. At this time I just felt betrayed. And believe me there is nothing worse then being betrayed by your loved ones.

"Roza we don't have the time to talk. We will explain you after. We have to get from here." Dimitri said. I opened my eyes and tried to say something but words would not come out. It felt like something hard was pushing on my chest. How could they do this to me? I felt so alone and they hid stuff from me.

I have missed Dimitri a lot but he was here right by my side and I did not recognize him. Well, I did but they lied. I opened my mouth to say something but again there were no words. I don't even know what I was feeling. Things around me started to move. I could not look straight. I couldn't breath at this moment I turned around to look at Mason who Eddie and Sasha were holding. He looked so sick and have lost a lot of weight. The clothes he was wearing looked like were never washed and himself could do a shower. Zoya will have father in her life and Mason would get to meet Ahmad his son. Mia would have her happy ending.

I don't know what I felt at this moment. Happy sad or hurt my emotions were mixed and all over. Why? Why could they just not tell me?

"You trusted him but not me?" I yelled pointing my finger at Adrian.

"Roza-" Dimitri started but I cut him off. "Don't you Roza me. You saw what I was going through and yet you guys just put your act up."

"Rose-" Christian started but I cut him of. "I told you he was Dimitri but you said no. He is your cousin. All along you guys have been lying to me." I yelled as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Rose we could not tell you." Adrian said. How dare he?

"Could not tell me? Wait a second what are you guys doing together?" I asked. Really wanting to know why the king was here.

"We will explain but right now we have to get out of here before the guards duty start. And if the queen find out someone broke into the dungeon and broke him out of there no one would be able to help, even I wont be able to." Adrian said. Why is he helping us?

"Why would you help to broke him out of here?" I asked.

"Roza there is no time for that right now we have to leave from here." Dimitri said.

"I want answers." I said.

"We will answer each and every questions of yours but right now we have to get him out of the palace." Christian said.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked.

"Somewhere safe, now we have to move." Christian said. I didn't ask more questions. We all walked no one talking. I was so happy at this moment that Mason is alive. Happy tears came out of my eyes. But at the other side I was hurt beyond hurt. How could they do this? Not telling anything to me?

We were now in the main hall, where I started walking and got lost. They all stopped and looked at me.

"Rose Christian can escort you to your room until we take care of business." Dimitri said.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We have to leave the palace and hide Mason somewhere safe before anyone sees us." He said. I nodded. Christian and I started to walk in the direction of my room.

"Why hide from me?" I asked really getting impatient now.

"Rose we didn't want to stress you." He said.

"Stress me? This would have made me happy!" I stated.

"Rose you are pregnant and it was a shock you would not have reacted in a good way." He said.

"I took the news really good." I said.

"Rose there is more to it then this. We will explain it to you but right now you should just go to your room and rest so no one suspect would go on you for breaking Mason out of here." He said.

"But-" He cut me of before I could say anything. "Please Rose. We will talk in the morning." I gave into him and came to a stop by my room. Guard Anton was not here maybe out looking for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow have a good night." Christian said and walked of. I went in to my room looking forward for tomorrow morning to get my answers.

**AN: How was it guys? Please comment!**

**For next update please REVIEW :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Guest : This is how I put my story as. They lied to her but you don't know the real reasons behind it just yet. I always apologize at the beginning of the chapter because of my grammar. If you think it's shit I think you just wasted your time reading through the story when at starting you just did not like my writing. If you don't like the story and the way I write I would suggest that don't read I respect your thoughts. **

**Canadagerl670 : I know it moved a bit fast and I think I missed a lot of details but I just didn't get the time to put the details I am really sorry for that. This is why it took me longer for this chapter. I was trying not to miss any details :) Thank you for reviewing :) **

**Dru-girl, clgonzalez91, guest, tiffany, peggy, guest, Do'B, tbrett29, Senator Padme Skywalker Thank you all of you for reviewing :) it means alot to me that you guys all like my story, follow it and leave a review for me. I hope some of you questions get answer in this chapter :) **

**Again guys I am sorry for any mistakes I know I suck at grammar but I try to improve it. I hope all of you like this chapter :) **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 21**

It feels like hell has broken over. The Queen found out about Mason not being in the dungeons and she got really pissed off. She has all the guards on duty and all of them are searching the palace and the villages near by. No one really know who exactly she is looking for. She has not been there for breakfast and now its past lunch time. I haven't gotten the chance to talk with Dimitri, Eddie, Sasha and the King. But they are all in the palace so no suspicions go on them. I am mad beyond mad at them. They better give me the answers or worse will happen.

I don't know why Mason has been captured and the Russians made it look like he died and why would the king help? What is he up to? He has been acting that it's effected him that someone broke Mason out and he was mad. But I know better. It was him, he was behind breaking him out. He has told all of them Mason is alive. So what is really going on? I better get my answers. I got up and walked out. Guard Anton was still there standing outside my door. "I would like to see His Majesty, " I said to him. He bowed to me and then said,

"Your Highness, his majesty is busy at the moment. He is out of the palace in search for the traitor who has broken out of the dungeons." Traitor? My brother? Hell no! Ok I'll go see Christian then. "Can you escort me to King Ozera's room?" I asked him. "Your highness its better for you not have any kind of meeting with him or any one who has come with you from Turkey. There would be a lot suspicions on you of breaking him out of the dungeons." Anton whispers so no one can hear and I was looking at him with shock in my eyes. He couldn't have known to, or does he?

"You know?" I whispered and all he did was nod. I didn't say anything and walked back in to the room. What is really going on here? I sat in my room just relaxing and not doing anything. I was just so happy to know Mason is alive and now some where safe. Words of Oleana were dancing in my head. She said have faith and good things happen but it takes time.

No matter how mad I am at everyone for hiding stuff from me. I am happy Dimitri is alive. Oleana was right we just have to wait. Maybe the king is not so cruel. Maybe he is a good person

**DPOV**

Queen Tatiana is going crazy and seeing her like this makes me happy. She has taken a lot from me and from Turkey. Just because of her selfish reasons. We were able to hide Mason in the palace because the only place the queen wont search is the palace because no one would break from the dungeons and hide in the same palace. There are a lot of guards who are working with us. Some are with the queen.

I know Roza is hurt that we hid a lot of things from her but we had to. First she is pregnant and second she would have been happy then being sad and the queen would have known something is up. It hurt me to see her like that but it was for her. We were going to tell her soon but not like this. She walked in on us. But she has been ok I know we will have her tantrum but it will be ok.

I still cant believe how things have turned out I was gonna make living hell for the King but nope today we are good friends. Who would have believed that?

_Flashback_

_I was so mad sitting here in the carriage with the king. He was smoking his argili thing and his lords were bored. I looked out the window and everything just happened to quick for me to react. The king stabbed one of his mans and then the other who was sitting next to me. His moves were so fast and unexpected that I couldn't have save them._

_"What the hell?" I asked as I looked at the mens who were now covered in blood and dead. I looked at the king for explanation. _

_"Don't worry, they deserved it." He said and I raised my eyebrow at him._

_"They worked for the Queen and kept eyes on me. So they had to die in order for me to talk to you." He said. _

_"Talk to me? What about?" I asked. What could the king possibly wants from me unless he wants me to join his army!_

_"Do you know who you are?" He asked. _

_"Yes, I am Dimitri Belikov, the captain of the Turkey army." I said to him. How would I not know who I am?_

_"You know my mom's last name was Belikov before she married my father." He said. I kept looking at him as to where he is going with this? _

_"You are the son of Oleana and Nathan Ivashkov." My world froze there. What is he in about? This cant be true. _

_"What the hell are you talking about?" _

_"Everyone knows that king Nathan Ivashkov's older son was stolen when he was five days old.". Yes, I knew that but doesn't mean I am that son. But the more I look at him, I can tell we look a lot like each other. _

_"That does not mean I am that son." _

_"Dimitri Belikov and Oleana Belikov it's a confidence right. Then we both look alike that is also a coincidence." He made me thinking now. _

_"Look I need your help." _

_"And why would I help you?" I asked him. _

_"Because you love Queen Rosemarie." How could he possibly know that?_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I know allot of stuff. Look I cant do anything until I prove Queen Tatiana is wrong and I cant do that alone. Only you and Rose can help me with that." He said. Wait!_

_"Queen Tatiana is your mom why would you want to prove her wrong?" I asked him. I think there is something fishy in this._

_"She gave me birth thats all. I am raised by our mom Oleana. I want to do this for her. She made me who I am today. I have to do what the Queen wants. I can't fight with her alone. I don't have the power." He said. _

_"I don't trust you." I said._

_"You have no other choice then to trust me. If I cant fight the Queen then I marry Rose." He said. _

_"Why do you need us to fight the Queen? You are the king of Russia." I said._

_"I am the king but whatever goes around only happen because of the queen." He said._

_"Why do you want to marry Rose?" I asked raising my eyebrow._

_"I don't want to. The Queen wants me to. She has some issues with Turkey that I don't know of. She wants to destroy the Mazur family which to an extend, she has." He said._

_"So whats your plan?" I asked. _

_"Thats the thing I don't have a plan. The queen knows you are the lost son. She wants to kill you." _

_"Why would she want to kill me?" I asked. _

_"Lets see. You are the son of Oleana Ivashkov, the oldest of the Ivashkov. You come back in the picture she will have to step down as the Queen and you will officially be the King of Russia." He said. _

_"What happen to you?" I asked._

_"Ill get back to being a prince." Why would he want that? I think this is some kind of trap. _

_"Look I don't have the time so you know-" he got up and punched me. I was right he was up to something. I got up and punched him back. He kicked me in the stomach and I stumbled back. Before I could do anything he pined me to the side and put something in my pocket and punched me again. _

_He was about to kick me but I was faster and punched him in the face. The carriage was moving now. I am sure I am going to kill him today. It all happened to fast for us to know what happened. The carriage turned over and rolled down. The king pushed me out of the carriage before it could fall down but I couldn't. I rolled down right after the carriage. I tried to get a hold of some branches but thy kept breaking from my weight. _

_There was another branch I saw that was coming before I hit the air. Ok I can do this. I jumped a little to get a hold on the branch and thankfully it didn't break. I herd a splash and it had to be the carriage falling in the water. I tried to get on top but it was hard seeing it was not flat surface. There were all rocks. Somehow I managed to get up on it and climbed up taking every step really carefully. _

_When I was almost up I lost my balance again and rolled down. Shit this was going to be hard. I hit a tree and that tree was in the way of me falling down. I had a lot of bruises now. I sat up and leaned my the tree. I took some breaths in and calmed down a little bit. What the hell just happened? We were talking and all the sudden he punched me. I knew he was making it all up. I could not be that prince. Then why did he push me out of the carriage? Only he would know. I remember he had put something in my pocket. _

_I took it out and it was some paper. I unfolded and it looked like a letter._

_**Dimitri, there is going to be a horse waiting for you up at opposite side of the hill. I have a plan in order for you to get in the Russian palace. I had to do this in order for the Queen to believe you are dead. A letter has been sent to King Ozera. He will get you in the palace saying you are a prince of some village in Egypt and you are his cousin. Once you are in the palace I will tell you what I need your help with. Now its up to you to get to the palace. **_

_**Adrian**_

_This is just frustrating. What does the king want? I guess I have to go and see. I got up and made my way up. When I got up I could see from there Roza was sitting crying. All I wanted to do was run up to her and hold her in my arms, but not now. I can't. No one was able to see me. I just moved from there so no one could see me. As it was written in the letter there was a horse waiting for me. It was a white beautiful horse. I climbed on it and made my journey towards Russia. _

_It took me three weeks. I hardly rested thinking about Roza just couldn't let me sleep. I was worried for her. I was in the village now but I just didn't know how to get into the palace. There was so much security a lot of guards surrounded the palace. In the letter Adrian said I was supposed to be the prince of some village in Egypt. I went into one of the shops that had some dresses for men. I tried to find some that will make me look like a prince, and I found it. It was a black pant with a shirt and on top a long coat with buttons and some kind of work done. It looked like royal. Now I need some boots. I looked in the same store and found it. Great! Yeah I just don't have any coins to buy this. _

_This will all cost me twenty-five coins but I don't even have one. What do I do? I cant steal it. This is not I have grown up and I will feel bad for the poor men if I did that. I looked at my chain. This has been with me since I can remember. It also had some kind of pendant with it. It was really nice. Roza loved it and she always asked me if she could have it but I never gave it to her. But I am doing this for Roza. I have to get her out of there. So I took it off and went up to the men to pay. _

_"Twenty-five coins." He said. I gave him the chain, he gave me a look asking what is this. _

_"I don't have the coins on my right now. This is real gold. I will bring you the coins and take it back." I said to him with pleading eyes. "Ok," I thanked him and went off. I went near the some trees and changed. I now had a beard. I pulled my hair back and tied them really tight. Not one single hair was in my face. And I hated this look but I have not choice then hide my true identity. I still look same just with a beard and my hair done differently but one couldn't tell I was Dimitri if they didn't look closely. I cant even wait to see my Roza, hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her._

_I made my way toward the palace on my horse. I was stopped at the gates from the guards. _

_"Who are you?" One of them asked me as I got off from the horse. What the hell do I tell them? Yeah I am prince but I don't no my name. Let me think. Yes, Christian told me once about his cousin. _

_"I am Prince Asim Abbasi from Egypt." I said hoping they would believe me. One the heads jerked up and looked at me. _

_"Why are you alone? Where are your guards?" The same guard ask me again. What can I say? _

_"King Ozera has already arrived." The other guard who had looked at me when I said I am the prince spoke._

_"Yes, I arrived with them here today but I wanted to look around the village thats why I am coming alone. I didn't want any guards coming with me." I said. The guard kept looking at me wanting to know if I was lying. _

_"Ok, You may go in. Guard Anton can escort you in." He said pointing to the guard who came to my rescue earlier. Maybe he is with the king. We went in and I did not even bother asking him anything. He brought me to my room._

_"This is your room and down the hall is King Ozera's room. His Majesty has not arrived yet. He will be here today. The first thing he is going to do is have meeting with you and king Ozera." He said. I nodded at him and went in the room. _

_Time went by and the King had finally arrived with Roza in the palace. I only wanted to just go and see her but I cant. The guard came and took me with him to see the king. The guard opened the door and I walked in. Christian was siting there. The king sat in his chair as I just stood behind Christian. We both looked at Adrian to start. Explain what does he wants. _

_"I sew you did some changes to yourself." Obviously he was talking to me. _

_"We are not here to talk about my look, get to businesses." I was getting impatient now. _

_"I want you guys to break someone out of the dungeons and I know only you could do that." He said and leaned into his chair. He put me through this just to break through the dungeons? He is the king he can just release the prisoner. _

_"You are the king. Why don't you just release the prisoner?" Christian asked before I could. I could see Christian was mad. _

_"If I could I would have. I don't have anything in my hands. I have to follow what the queen wants." I could tell he was frustrated. He didn't really like talking about the queen. But maybe this is his act._

_"You are the king. Don't you know when you get the thrown you have all the authority for the country. The queen does cant do anything since you are the king. You have a higher title then her." To My surprise Christian was so calm. I though he was going to rip the King head off. I stayed quit listening to them and trying to think what could the king possibly wants._

_"I wish I did. Things here are not like it looks. I may be the king but the queen still has the power on everything and I have to do what she wants in order for no harm. Done to my love ones." I can tell he is being sincere. _

_"I don't get it. When I was throned my father stepped down. I have all the authority. Yes, his opinions matters but I have to agree with them first in order for anything to happen." Christian does have a point. This is how it is. Even when King Mazur stepped down and crowned Mason, only Mason made the decision since he was the king. I miss him a lot. We were friends then King and a Guard. I wish I could have saved him._

_"You don't know what levels the queen can go down to. You have no idea. I have lived all my life here and saw things that still haunt me till today. I know for everyone I am the evil king but I am just a puppet of the queen." He has disappointment in his voice._

_"But you are his son" I got in the conversation. Where is this really going?_

_"She gave me birth and thats all she did. I am not her son. I don't consider her as my mother. Never have. For me Oleana is my mother. She brought me up like her son gave me love while I just lounged for my mother to hold me. When I was five I had to witness he killing my father. She killed Nathan Ivashkov right in front of my eyes. I didn't know what happened at that time but soon I realized what she did."_

_"Mama was always there for me. When I use to scream in agony at night mama was there for me not the Queen." He finished both Christian and I looked at him shocked. Did he just say that the queen had killed King Nathan Ivashkov? We did hear him right. We didn't know what to say but I knew he was not lying. Before our eyes was torn and shattered person. He was not the king we all thought. _

_"Who do you want us to break from the dungeons? " I asked really wanting to know._

_"Before I want to know why did you write in the letter that Dimitri is the long lost son of Princess Oleana?" Christian asked. And yes I want to know this to._

_"I don't know what the real story is behind him being lost only when he was five days old. All I knew he is my older brother who the queen wants to kill. And she wanted me to do that so mama would hate me and I will drift apart from her. Somehow the queen knew that the captain of the Turkey army is my brother. And when I saw him it all got clear. We looked a lot like each other. His last name same as Mama's and I saw the heirloom in his neck that only belonged to the older son." _

_He had a lot of great points to make his statement right and he was right about my chain and the pendent in it. I had always wondered about that. "You do make sense to me, if Dimitri is the son then I am going to do anything in my power to help Rose and Dimitri." Christian made it clear to the King. _

_"I do not wish to merry Rose. I am already in love Ilena." I could tell from his eyes he was not lying. _

_"Who are we going to break out of jail?" I was getting impatient now the faster we get things done the better it is. _

_"Mason Mazur" he finally told us bringing another shock to us. _

**AN: I know I should have not left it like this. I have been busy so could not update sooner. Ill post soon again for now please leave me comments :) **

**Please Review they make me happy :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing, reading, follows and favourites :) Sorry for this late update. I had the chapter ready and it got deleted by mistake so I had to rewrite which was hard. So here you all go another chapter I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes :) **

Disclaimers I don't own Vampire Academy or the characters, Richelle Mead does.

**Chapter 22**

**Flashback Continue**

_Christian got up from the chair really mad that made the chair fall with a loud noise. The doors to the room opened and the guards came in. _

_"It's ok nothing to worry about you may all leave." Adrian said to the guards. They hesitated but ten left. When they closed the door I was up in front of Adrian in seconds pining him to the wall. _

_"What do you mean by Mason Muzer? He is dead" I hissed at him. _

_"He is not dead but alive. The Queen did this. She wanted to destroy Turkey and to most she has." Adrian said without even fighting for me to let go of him. _

_"Why would she do this?" I asked not letting him go. _

_"I don't know. If I knew I would have done something on my own. This is why I need your and Rose's help." I could see in his eye he was not lying. __I let go of him and turned around. I rubbed my finger on my forehead. This was so not good. How are we supposed to pull this off? Mason alive? Why would the queen even do something like this? I looked at Christian and he nodded in confirming we will do this. I turned around to look at Adrian and said,_

_"Ok we will do this. But I want to know everything about this palace. Every single hole and I want to know about all the guards." All he did was nod._

**End of flashback**

From that day we became good friends. It was my idea to hide everything from Rose because this will stress her. I did not want to stress her. It was hard to persuade Christian to hide this from Rose.

**Flashback**

_"Have you lost your mind?" Christian yelled at me. We were in my room I was standing in front of the window looking out. I turned around and said,_

_"No, I have not. You have to make her believe that I am your cousin not Dimitri" _

_"We cant hide this from her. There is no way I am lying to her." _

_"You have to. She will believe you more then anyone else. You have to tell her I am Prince from Egypt."_

_"I am not lying to Rose. She has to know this."_

_"This will stress her."_

_"Not telling her will stress her." Why cant he just get it?_

_"We cant, its not good for her health." _

_"Why cant we tell her?" I have to tell him. There is no way out. _

_"She is pregnant." As the words left my mouth I could see him go ten shade darker red and could see smoke coming out from his ears. This was not good. He was in front me and punched me. I could have stopped that but I didn't_

_"How dare you bed with her?" He yelled._

_"I told you I love her and I have good intentions with her." _

_"Good intentions? You treated her like a mistress."_

_"I never treated her like a mistress. She is everything to me I could never do that." I replied being really calm._

_"Then why in the world you got her pregnant you could have married her."_

_"It just happened we didn't intentionally do this. We decided to tell everyone about us but Mason died. We could not tell. Rose got announced as the Queen and with all that we could not break the news. Then Russia broke the war with us. With everything going on we could not have been selfish and tell everyone we were getting married. I love her with all my heart. She is the only person I have in my live so close to me I could never hurt her." Christian kept looking at me and asked,_

_"What does this has to do anything with not telling her?" _

_"Because the stress will be to much for her. I know her more then anyone else. It could lead her to have a miscarriage and she would be to happy about Mason being alive that the Queen will suspect." I know Rose will not be happy but this how it has to be for now. _

_"Fine ill lie but I am not happy with this."_

**End of flash back**

That was hard to do. But the end it worked out. Christian made Rose convince that I am Asim not Dimitri. I was so happy to see her at the ball. She looked beautiful she always does. She recognized me in seconds. How could she not when we have been always there together? She just had to look in my eyes to know I am her Dimitri even my presence in the same room she would know I am there. Christian made her believe I am his cousin not Dimitri. It hurt me to see her like that. All I wanted to do was run up to her and hold her in my arms and tell her I am her Comrade. I loved that name she gave me. I always told her I hate it but in reality I loved it when she called me that.

Things were going as planned. Everyone was with us in the plan. Rose had been acting wired around Adrian. I hated when he spent more time with her then my likings but he could not say no Rose. Eddie, Sasha, Victoria and Sydney were also in on our plan they hated the idea to lying Rose but I convinced them.

**Flashback**

_We were all in Adrian's work chamber after the ball ended._

_"You can't be serious." Eddie stated._

_"There is no way she will believe us and there is no way we are lying to her." Sasha said._

_"It will hurt her." Sydney said._

_"Guys I know it will hurt her but we cant tell her the truth, not yet." _

_"I am not lying to my Queen and you have lost your mind by thinking we can lie to our Queen. The Queen of Turkey." Sasha said crossing his arms and glared at us. _

_"You cant tell her and that is an order." Adrian said. Sasha looked at Adrian and said, _

_"I do not serve you and I am not going to betray my Queen." _

_"Look Sasha please. We cant tell her she will be stress and I cant do anything without all of your help." I pleaded. _

_"But-" Eddie cut him off._

_"We will do it but if at any point I find out you were all lying I will kill you all and I wont be afraid of any one not even the Russian army. When I took the oath to protect the queen and my country I meant it. And I will kill you guys slowly and painfully." I smiled knowing how protective he was. He made him self clear. _

**End of Flashback.**

Eddie was one of the best. When everything is solved I will definitely make him the captain of the Turkey army. Victoria and Sydney did help us a lot. They distracted the guards for us by flirting with them which Eddie, Sasha, and I were not happy about. But we had no other options. Rose knew something was up because all of them were sneaking on her. She had dismissed them from their duties which made it easier for us. But Adrian got Anton to guard her which was the best choice. He is a good guard.

We had the perfect plan and we have finally succeeded in it. We tried to get a lot of proves on Tatiana but we could not. There is no history of hers. No one knows where she came from her background nothing its clean like white. This is going to be hard then we thought proving her wrong would be hard. But looking at it from political views people will start questioning her as why she is going crazy for a prisoner. No King or Queen cared about the prisoners it was the guard head ache to do. For some reason I know somewhere in this palace we will find out about Tatiana.

I have not yet met my mother Oleana. I wanted to see her but Adrian said he wanted surprise her on her birthday and present me as a gift to her. Adrian had so much affection towards her. The way he talked about her made an ache in my heart. I had lounged for a family a mother but it was taken away from me. And hearing Adrian having all that made me jealous. I was jealous that I didn't get the love I deserved but then again I got Roza instead which I was happy for.

The day I find any proof any single proof against Tatiana I will make her life living hell. She has taken a lot from my family, my Roza, a lot of other people and me. I will not leave her, death would be so easy for her. I am going to cause her pain by slowly killing her. I would torture her until she begs for death but I will not give her. And that is a promise.

**AN: How was it guys? Please comment!**


End file.
